Para o Amor não existe distancia
by Lara Capri
Summary: Stella se machuca durante um caso em Nova Orleans. Quando Mac descobre, ele resolve tirar ferias para cuidar dela.


Título: Para o amor não existe distância

Shipper: Mac e Stella

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Os personagens não me pertencem!

Cap 01

O dia começava agitado em NY não era nem 08:00 horas e Mac Taylor já estava no laboratório resolvendo alguns relatorios e aguardando novos casos. Quando foi retirado de seus pensamento por Jô, sua nova parceira. Ele olhou pra ela e deu um sorriso amarelo, hoje fazia 6 meses desde que Stella havia ido para Nova Orleans. Para ele aquilo era uma eternidade.

JD: Bom dia Mac – disse entrando

MT: Bom dia – disse somente

JD: Parece abatido – disse a ele

MT: Talvez esteja

JD: Me preoculpo com você, cozinho relativamente bem um dia podemos jantar juntos – imendou ela se oferecendo

MT: Agradeço a gentileza, mais eu estou bem - disse

JD: Faço 6 meses hoje, estou muito feliz de ter conhecido você – disse ela contente – E a equipe é claro – completou pra não ficar muito na cara.

MT: Parabéns, todos nos gostamos de você também – disse sem entusiasmo

JD: Mac, se me permite acho que você deveria ser menos formal – disse ela – Sair mais, se divertir, não usar sempre terno e gravata, namorar – disse ela

Na cabeça dele veio imediatamente as milhares de vezes que Stella retirou suas gravatas, e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa dele.

MT: Estou bem, de verdade – disse a ela

JD: Vamos jantar? Eu vou estar coozinhando hoje, podemos jogar conversa fora, o que acha?

MT: Olha Jô, eu não quero lhe dar esperanças. Eu sou um homem complicado e nem sempre tudo o que me promonho a fazer dar certo.

JD: Claro, mais se você se sentir confortável me avisa.

MT: Claro!

Jô desceu seu olhar e viu a foto de da equipe, com Stella na mesa dele e imendou.

JD: Precisamos tirar um nova foto – disse a ele

Mac limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, apesar de não concordar com ela. Jô deu a ele um sorriso amarelo, sabia que seria difícil, mais estava dispostas a substituir Stella no coração dele.

JD: Vou para a minha sala se você precisar de min – disse saindo

Mac somente acenou para ela, e a viu saindo pela porta. Ele pensou um pouco, na falta que Stella fazia para ele, pegou o telefone e esperou.

SB: Bonasera – disse atendendo sem nem ver ao menos quem era

MT: Stell – chamou

SB: Maaac! – chamou imediatamente

MT: Tudo bem com você?

SB: Esta, melhor agora – confessou ela entrando em sua sala – E com você?

MT: Bem também – disse – Sinto sua falta – confessou

SB: Eu também, a todo tempo – disse sentando em sua cadeira

MT: Faz muito tempo

SB: 6 meses hoje – disse ela um pouco triste

MT: Exatamente

SB: Venha me ver? – pediu ela

MT: Eu tenho um laboratório para comandar

SB: Eu sei – disse – Mais também tem 1 milhao de férias atrasadas – disse ela

MT: Não é tao simples assim Stell, você sabe

SB: É eu sei – disse triste

MT: Quando vem a NY?

SB: Não faço idéia acabei de começar não posso tirar férias – disse ela – Mac talves você possa deixar o segundo comando e Danny como líderes para tirar férias – disse ela

MT: Talves Jô não esteja preparada ainda

SB: São 6 meses Mac não é possível que essa Jô não saiba nada – disse ela

PP: Stella, estamos prontos – disse Peter entrando na sala dela. O homem disse em alto e bom tom, tanto que Mac pôde ouvir do outro lado.

SB: Mac preciso ir – disse a ele

MT: É eu ouvi

SB: Demoramos muito para localizar esse suspeito – disse ela ainda conversando com ele e saindo de sua sala e indo em direção a saída

CC: Aqui seu colete – disse Charles um dos peritos entregando o colete a ela e interrompendo a conversa deles

MT: Eu vou pensar em tudo que você me disse, depois nos falamos – disse ele

SB: Pensa mesmo Mac – disse entrando em um carro

GG: Charles trouxe a automática? – perguntou um homem ao outro dentro do carro que Stella estava

MT: Vai pra guerra Stell?

SB: Quase isso – disse com um sorrisinho- Vou interceptar cargas roubadas – completou

MT: Tome cuidado – pediu ele preocupado – Prometa que quando terminar, me liga pra eu saber que esta tudo bem com você?

SB; Eu prometo- disse ela – Agora eu preciso mesmo desligar – disse ela

MT: oks

SB: Agente se fala, beijos – disse desligando

Enquanto Mac desligou o telefone sentado no conforto de seu escritório, Stella estava do lado de fora do local onde estava a carga.

SB: Quero todos vocês prontos, ao meu sinal entraremos – disse aos colegas de trabalho e policiais.

Cap 02

Pov NY

Mac ainda estava sentado em seu escritório pensando em tudo que Stella havia lhe dito, e em partes ela tinha razão. Ele precisava de férias, e o único jeito de Mac relaxar era tirando férias, perto dela. Sabendo que ela estava bem, protegida e segura. Ele tentava se manter focado no dia de trabalho, mais ele estava muito preocupado com ela, e com esse caso perigo que ela estava envolvida.

DM: Mac estamos te esperando na sala de descanço – disse ele interrompendo a linha de pensamentos do chefe

MT: Já estou indo – disse ele

Danny saiu do escritório do chefe, enquanto Mac antes de sair deu uma olhada no celular, que não mostrava nenhuma chamada perdida. Já havia se passado mais de uma hora e ele ainda não tinha noticias dela. Ele foi caminhando em direção a sala, e pensando, Stella é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço ela deve estar bem, no mínimo se esqueceu de telefonar somente.

Chegando na sala, toda a equipe já estava por la, e assim começaram uma reunião, apesar dos pensamentos de Mac estarem em Nova Orleans com ela.

Pov NO

O pessoal da policia conseguiu invadir no galpão apreendendo a carga, e alguns suspeitos, porem como em toda ação da policia tinha aqueles que reagiam e tentavam agredir ou ate mesmo matar algum policial.

Nesse caso um dos suspeitos tinha uma espécie de saída de emergência na parede dos fundos, que eram explosivos, e quando ele tentou escapar, ele detonou alguns explosivos ferindo alguns policiais inclusive Stella. Ela foi diretamente atingida pela explosão, que a jogou longe, à atinguindo na altura das costelas, no rosto e na perna esquerda.

PP: Stella – gritou Peter o seu segundo comando

SB: Eu estou bem – disse se levantando

Ao se levantar ela cambaleou um pouco e foi amparada por Peter.

SB: Chame uma ambulância George e Charles foram atingidos – disse – Ajude-os eu estou bem – completou

PP: Mais Stella – começou

SB: Sem mais, vá – Disse firme - Isso é uma ordem – completou com firmeza

O homem saiu e foi ajudar os outros amigos, enquanto a perita correu dentro das suas atuais condições em direção a explosão. Afim de efetuar a prisão do ultimo suspeito. Stella caminhou com a sua arma na mao para fora do galpão, onde viu o suspeito batendo em um dos seus policiais, afim de escapar.

SB: Mãos onde eu possa ver – gritou ela

O homem parou mais não fez o que a perita pediu

SB: Saia de perto dele – disse – E coloque as mãos na cabeça – gritou destravando a arma

XX: Acha que vai ganhar essa – gritou o suspeito de volta

SB: Você não precisa morrer aqui – gritou

XX: Mais você precisa – gritou se virando com uma arma na mão.

Foi ouvido somente um disparo, que chamou a atenção de todos que ainda estavam no galpão.

PP: Stella – gritou ele saindo do galpão e vendo a cena

POV NY

AR: Mac – chamou entrando e interrompendo a reunião – Já viu o noticiário?

MT: Do que você esta falando ?

AR: Veja isso – disse ligando a TV que tinha na sala

Apresentadora X: Agora vamos com o nosso correspondente especial em Nova Orleans onde hoje foi apreendido o maior numero de objetos contrabandiados e drogas.

Repórter: Estamos aqui em frente ao galpão onde foi apreendido a carga e efetuada a prisão de todos os suspeitos. Tivemos a informação sobre duas vitimas no local, dentre alguns policiais e peritos feridos. Temos a informação que dois peritos George e Charles foram feridos, porem não sei os sobrenomes. E foi comprovada a morte de uma mulher. O que não se sabe se é ou não Stella Bonasera a principal perita e coordenadora do laboratório de Criminalística de NO, que há 6 meses ocupa o cargo com muita maestria. Obtendo sucesso absoluto em quase todos os casos que atuou. Voltarem ao vivo assim que tivermos novas informações – disse o repórter encerrando a transmissão

LM: Ai meu Deus – disse apreenciva

Mac estava atonimo, não sabia o que pensar. Ele nunca pensou em perder Stella,muito menos dessa forma. Ele se levantou e saiu da sala, já com o celular em mãos, suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele mal conseguiu ligar pra ela.

Ele entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Depois foi ate a janela e colocou o celular no ouvido, sentindo o coração acelerar e seus olhos inundarem de lagrimas.

Chamou, chamou ate cair e nada.

MT: Vamos la Stell, não faça isso comigo – pedia ele desesperado

Ele tentou de novo só para ter certeza, chamou uma, duas, três vezes e ai ela atendeu.

SB: Bonasera- disse ela do outro lado

MT: Ah graças a Deus – disse sorrindo com uma lagrima descendo pelo seu rosto

SB: Já vi que você viu o noticiário – disse tentando faze-loo sorrir

MT: Você esta bem?

SB: Estou – respondeu

PP: Stella, solte esse telefone você precisa de cuidados medicos – disse Peter

Peter acompanhava Stella na ambulância, apesar de negar ela tinha se ferido durante o a ação.

MT: Você se feriu? Me deixe falar com seu parceiro – pediu ele com apreensivo

SB: Mac, eu cai somente – disse – Estou bem, mesmo – disse ela tossindo um pouco

MT: Não minta pra min – pediu ele com carinho

SB: Mac eu atirei em um suspeito, e uma mulher cúmplice foi morta. Por acaso saiu no noticiário que havia a possibilidade de ser eu – disse

MT: Você me assustou – confessou ele

SB: Sorry! – disse ela sendo sincera - Preciso desligar agora – disse ela – Não se preocupe, Mac eu estou bem – completou

MT: Tudo bem – disse ele – Cuide-se

SB: Eu vou, beijo – disse desligando

Mac não estava satisfeito com as respostas dela, conhecia aquela mulher com a palma de sua mão. Sabia quando ela omitia as coisas para ele, ela era tao previsível e ao mesmo tempo tao doce.

Ele sorriu, pelo menos ela estava viva. Pegou o telefone de seu escritório, discou um numero e esperou.

MT: Que quero uma passagem para Nova Orleans pra hoje – disse ele – Isso, primeira classe – concordava ele com o que a atendente falava do outro lado – Mac Taylor chefe do laboratório criminal de NY, matricula 2076 – dizia ele – Oks, obrigado- disse algumas vantagens ocupar um cargo tao alto na policia de NY.

Cap 03

Ele passou a mao no rosto, afim de esconder totalmente o fato de ter chorado, e saiu pela porta indo em direção a sala de Sinclair.

MT: Posso falar com você? – pediu na porta

SS: Claro, entre – disse

MT: Estou tirando uns dias de férias – disse ele

SS: Quantos?

MT: Não sei ainda – disse ele – 20 talves 30 – compleotu – Preciso de uns dias!

SS: Tudo bem Taylor – disse

MT: Vou cnversar com Danny para que ele ajude Jô, durante a minha ausência.

SS: Quando vai?

MT: Hoje, não da mais para esperar – completou

SS: Converse com os dois e esta liberado. Você tem tantas férias atrasadas, que eu não posso impedi-lo- disse

MT: Obrigado – disse saindo da sala e iindo em direção a sala de descanço onde todos ainda estavam por la.

LM: Ainda não temos a noticia se é ela ou não – disse limpando as lagrimas

MT: Acalme- se Linds, ela esta relativamente bem – disse

DM: Falou com ela?

MT: Sim, ela se feriu mais esta bem – disse ele

AR: Graças a Deus – disse ele

SH: Ela é muito forte – completou

SD: O coração do velho Sid não agüenta fortes emoções. Vou puxar a orelha daquela mocinha – disse com carinho, ele gostava muito de Stella.

MT: Danny você e Jô ficaram responsáveis pelo laboratório – disse ele – Estou tirando uns dias a partir de hoje – disse ele

DF:Vai tirar férias?

MT: Vou, estou realmente precisando – disse ele

DM: Pode contar comigo meu amigo – disse sorrindo

SH: Vai viajar?

MT: Ainda não sei Sheldon – disse

JD: Pode contar comigo também – disse ela contariada

MT: Vou pegar algumas coisas no meu escritório, se alguém tiver alguma duvida ou algo para ver comigo – disse ele recebendo um aceno de todos.

Mac saiu da sala e foi em direção ao seu escritório, e começou a separar alguns documentos que Danny e Jô deveriam dar continuidade, e os que ele guardaria em seu apartamento ate o seu retorno.

Cap 04

Ele estava distraído em seus pensamentos, quando alguém lhe chamou à atenção entrando em sua sala.

JD: Posso falar com você?

MT: Entre –disse a ela sem tirar os olhos dos relatorios que fazia

JD: Vai viajar?

MT: Não sei – disconversou ele

JD: Mac eu gosto muito de você – disse ela com um sorriso

MT: Não estou entendendo – disse olhando para ela

JD: Eu acho que você deveria saber disso

MT: Todos nos gostamos de você – disse a ela

JD: Eu gosto de você como homem – coonfessou ela indo em direção a ele

MT: Jô essa conversa não cabe a esse momento. Existe uma política nesse laboratório, a respeito de relacionamentos entre colegas de trabalho – disse tentando sair dela

JD: Danny e Lindsay?

MT: Sinto muito Jô – disse firme

JD: Vamos nos dar uma chance Mac – disse ela – Você esta a muito tempo sozinho – tentou de novo

MT: Não quero magoa-la, muito menos ser indelicado. Mais sugiro que essa conversa acabe aqui – disse ele

JD: Você gosta dela?

MT: Como?

JD: Ela – disse apontando para Stella na foto  
>MT: Por favor Jô – disse ele – Eu já estou de saída – completou sem paciência<p>

JD: Vou encarar isso como um sim – disse com o rosto fechado

MT: Stella é a minha melhor amiga – disse ele - Não seremos nada alem de chefe e subordinado – disse ele sendo um pouco grosseiro

MT: Meu coração não esta em jogo aqui – disse colocando o ultimo relatório que precisava dentro de uma pasta – Esses são os relatorios que precisam ser terminados – disse colocando sobre a mesa

Mac se levantou recolheu as ultimas coisas de que precisava e antes de sair se virou pra ela e completou.  
>MT: Sinto muito, mais não seremo nada alem de amigos – disse saindo e deixando Jô com cara de tacho em seu escritório.<p>

Mac se despediu rapidamente da equipe, e foi em direção ao estacionamento e de la para o seu apartamento.

Cap 05

Ele ainda teria que fazer uma mala, a final logo mais ele pegaria um avião, e estaria com ela novamente.

Chegando em seu apartamento, ele arrumou rapidamente uma mala media, e foi para o aeroporto de taxi. Mais ou menos duas horas depois ele estava embarcando rumo a Nova Orleans. Antes de entrar no avião ele ligou para Stella.

SB: Oi Mac – disse atendendo

MT: Como você esta? Quais foram as suas lesões?

SB: Calma, estou bem – disse ela – Só tenho um desconforto médio – respondeu sem dar detalhes

MT: Ainda esta no hospital?

SB: Não, odeio hosspitais, assinei alguns papeis e estou indo trabalhar de novo – disse

MT: Stell, estou preocupado com você – confessou

SB: Eu sei me cuidar Mac não se preocupe – tentou convence-lo

MT: Eu acho que não – disse – Esse seu parceiro precisa de uns conselhos – completou

SB: Você sabe que foi o melhor parceiro que eu pudia ter – confesou – Peter é um bom homem – imendou

Mac ficou mudo por alguns segundos

SB: Mac ainda comigo?

MT: Sim, euu sou tao substituível assim?

SB: Ôô claro que não – disse um pouco chateada – Nunca pense assim, eu sinto tanto a sua falta Taylor – disse

MT: Vejo que ficou brava. So me chama de Taylor quando fica contrariada.

SB: Vejo que me conhece Taylor!

MT: Mais que a min mesmo – respondeu ele.

Ao dizer isso viu que seu vôo era o próximo, e ele ainda queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela, então tratou de encerrar a chamada.  
>MT: preciso ir – disse – Nos vemos depois, beijo – disse desligando e indo em direção ao seu avião<p>

Enquanto isso Stella segurava o celular ainda sem entender

SB: "Nos vemos depois? Deve ser a força do habito – pensou ela com tristeza"

Ela ficou com aquela frase na cabeça por um tempo. Ate ser arrancada de seus pensamentos.

PP: Stell você esta bem? – perguntou vendo a cara estranha dela – Esta sentindo dor ?

SB: Não – disse ela

PP: Não acha que deve ir pra casa

SB: Não, so tenho algumas costelas doloridas – disse

PP: Stella são 2 costelas quebradas, um corte na cabeça e ainda esta meio manca. Mal consegue se abaixar, sente dores fortes – disse firme – O que você ainda quer fazer aqui?

SB: Peter eu sou a chefe, eu dou ordens por aqui – disse sorrindo um pouco – E a minha ordem pra você é parar de bancar a minha babá – disse com ironia

PP: Você é teimosa Bonasera – disse ele

SB: Desde que nasci – completou

PP: Se precisar de min já sabe – disse saindo da sala

Peter era um bom parceiro se preocupava com ela, era bom em campo, atirava muito bem, era um homem bonito, seu único defeito é que ele não era Mac. O seu Mac Taylor, o homem mais incrível que ela conhecia, era sem duvidas o homem de sua vida. Ela so não sabia se o sentimento era mutuo, e tinha medo de dizer a ele, e perder a amizade.

Stella então tratou afastar de sua cabeça esses pensamentos, ela tinha que dar um parecer a emprença sobre o acontecimento de mais cedo.

Cap 06

O comunicado dela durou cerca de 30 minutos onde ela explicou, o que foi apreendido, quais foram os suspeitos presos. Quem havia morrido, quem estava machucado ou não e mais uma serie de coisas.

Depois do comunicado já no final da tarde, ela voltou para a sua sala, e sentou com uma certa dificuldade em sua cadeira. Logo em seguida pegou 3 comprimidos e bebeu com água.  
>O desconforto em seu estomago era grande agora, mais ela ainda tinha algumas coisas pra fazer antes de ir pra casa.<p>

Mac havia acabado de chegar em Nova Orleans, pegou sua bagagem pegou um taxi e foi para o laboratório de criminalística. Chegando la, pediu para falar com ela na recepção.

RR: Detetive Palmer, esse senhor esta aqui para ver a detetive Bonasera – disse a recepcionista que viu Peter passando por eles

Peter se aproximou e Mac se apresentou a ele.

MT: Já ouvi sobre você, Mac Taylor – disse estendendo a mao a ele

PP: Você é uma lenda – disse pegando na mao dele – Você é o Mac da Stella, o Mac de NY – perguntou impolgado

MT: Isso mesmo – respondeu incabulado

PP: Venha vou leva-lo ate a sala dela – disse caminhando com ele

MT: Me diga o quanto ela se machucou?

PP: Imagino que ela te falou que estava 100% - disse

MT: Exato – disse

PP: Ela é teimosa deveria estar no hospital, ela tem 2 costela quebradas, machucou uma das pernas esta andando com um pouco de dificuldade, e também tem um corte na cabeça.

MT: E esta trabalhando?

PP: Nem em casa ela quis ir – disse

MT: Vou reverter isso agora – disse ele

PP: É aqui – disse parando antes da sala dela – Espero que consiga, eu não consegui – disse a ele – Boa sorte – disse saindo

Mac limitou-se a sorrir para ele, e foi ate a sala dela. Ao chegar na porta ele a viu de costas para ele olhando algo em um microscópio.

MT: Achou alguma coisa? – perguntou sorrindo na porta dela

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, aquela voz o sorriso foi automático, Stella se virou com uma certa dificuldade, e viu Mac ali parado na porta da sala dela, com uma mala na mao e um largo sorriso.

SB: Maac – disse com os olhos marejados – Ao se levantar com pressa ela se esqueceu de sua atual condição.

E so se lembrou quando sentiu uma dor aguda vindo de seu estomago, ela se curvou lentamente pela dor. Fazendo com que ele soltasse sua mala e fosse ao seu encontro.

MT: Sabia que estava mentindo, fui obrigado a vim ver suas lesões – disse a ajudando a voltar para a cadeira

SB: Auuuch! Isso dói – disse segurando o local do ferimento

MT: Sabia que estava ferida – disse com uma das mãos no rosto dela - Não me assuste mais – disse com um sorriso

SB: Ô Mac, eu senti tanto a sua falta – disse abraçando ele e lhe dando um beijo no rosto logo em seguida

MT: Eu também, todos os dias desde a sua partida – confessou ele ajoelhado a sua frente

Os olhos dela estavam marejados, prestes a vazarem as lagrimas dos olhos dela. Ate ela não conseguir conte-las.

SB: Eu perdi você – disse entre as lagrimas

MT: Stella, Stelll olha pra min – pediu com uma das mãos no rosto dela – Você nunca vai me perder, eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você – disse sorrindo

SB: Promete?

MT: Prometo, pra sempre – disse limpando as lagrimas do rosto dela – Agora vamos, eu estou te levando pra casa – disse ele

SB: Eu ainda não acabei – disse ela

MT: Isso não esta discução

SB: Aqui é a minha jurisdição – disse ela se gabando

MT: Não esta em discução, se você não quiser sair por bem vai por mal – disse ele

SB: Quem é você? O que fez com o meu Mac Taylor sutil?

MT: Esta aqui! – começou - Só estou usando uma metodologia diferente – disse a ela

SB: Você venceu – disse dando o braço a torcer

Stella pegou sua bolsa, e o casaco. Enquanto Mac pegou sua mala, e foi acompanhando os passos lentos dela.

PP: Vejo que domou a fera – disse sorrindo para os dois

MT: Disse que conseguiria

SB: Vocês se conhecem?

MT: Ele me encontrou perdido na entrada e me trouxe ate aqui – disse ele

PP: Melhoras Stella, foi um prazer detetive – disse continuando o seu caminho

Ao chegarem no estacionamento Stella imendou

SB: Estava mesmo precisando de um motorista – disse sorrindo

MT: Será uma honra servi-la – brincou ele

Quando chegaram na SUV dela, ela abriu a porta de trás colocou sua bengala, e sua bolsa. Mac fez o mesmo com a sua mala, enquanto Stella analisava qual seria a melhor forma de entrar no carro sem doer muito, já que o carro era mais alto. Mac vendo a aflição dela resolveu de uma forma bem simples, a pegou no colo e a colocou sentada no banco, depois deu a volta e entrou.

Cap 07

MT: Sigo por onde?

SB: Por aqui – disse ela guiando ele ate o seu apartamento

Chegando no prédio dela, ele entrou com o carro na garagem e depois a ajudou a descer e pegou somente a bolsa dela.  
>SB: Não vai pegar sua mala?<p>

MT: É perigoso deixar aqui?

SB: Você vai ter que tira-la daí em algum momento – disse sorrindo

MT: Não vou ficar Stell, vou procurar um hotel – disse ele

SB: O que? Você veio pra cá, e cojitou a ideia de não ficar aqui – disse ela grilada

MT: Eu não sei Stell – começou

SB: Pegue a mala Mac – disse ela – Ou eu vou setar essa bengala na sua cabeça – disse sorrindo.

Mac pegou sua bagagem e subiu junto com ela, quando eles entraram no apartamento dela. Mac percebeu que o lugar era tao agradável quanto o seu antigo apartamento, havia varias fotos ali, da equipe e pelo menos duas somente com ele.

SB: Coloque a suas coisas aqui – disse o levando para o quarto de hospede

MT: Thanks Stell – disse ele deixando suas coisas

SB: O único problema é que o chuveiro da suíte não funciona – disse ela - Tivemos umas falha de energia, que queimou diversas áreas aqui, inclusive esse bairro, aqui em casa são 3 chuveiros. Os 3 queimaram, mais so arrumei o do meu banheiro, se não for incomodo pra você tomar banho la – disse ela

MT: Imagina, só se você se importar é claro – disse – Não quero invadir a sua privacidade – pediu

SB: Quero que você se sinta a vontade – disse ela

Mac sorriu pra ela, e imendou.

MT: Não se preoculpe eu vim pra cuidar de você – disse ele com o sorriso irrestivel dele

SB: Eu preciso trocar os meus curativos – disse ela

MT: Eu vou ajuda-la – disse de prontidão

SB: Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro – disse – Fique a vontade, tem TV a cabo, meu computador esta na sala, vou pedir algo pra gente jantar – disse - sinta-se a vontade – completou  
>MT: Va tranqüila, só deixe a porta do banheiro destrancada. No caso de você se sentir mal – pediu ele preocupado<p>

SB: Oks – disse ela – Se precisar de algo te grito – disse saindo em direção ao banheiro

Stella retirou sua blusa e em seguida, retirou a facha que prendia o suas costelas feridas, ao retirar a faixa ela viu as manchas negras formas em sua pele. Havia ali um ematoma grande. Depois olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, uma mulher pálida um tanto abatida.

Ela começou a tomar banho, respeitando suas limitações. Enquanto isso Mac foi para a cozinha olhou a geladeira e o armário. Decidiu que ela deveria comer algo que lhe desse sustento, e que fosse nutritivo. Resolveu produzir uma sopa, receita de sua mãe. Ele começou a picar algunns legumes, e começou a desenvolver a sopa.

Quando Stella terminou o seu banho, sentiu um cheiro gostoso, mais não achou que fosse de seu apartamento, havia um tempo que ela não cozinhava. Ela pegou uma lingerie pra vestir, afinal de contas Mac estava no apartamento dela.

SB: " Olha em você esta pensando " –

Após vestir sua roupa intima com dificuldade ela tentou vestir um pijama mais não conseguiu, opnou por cobrir seu corpo com um robe e depois saiu do quarto.

SB: Mac – chamou no corredor

MT: Cozinha – disse ele

SB: Senti o cheiro, mais pensei que era dos vizinhos – disse ela

MT: Tomei a liberdade de fazer um comida de verdade pra você – disse

Stella sorriu para ele, e quando tentou sentar no banco em frente ao balcão que ele estava sentiu uma dor aguda em seu estomago.

SB: Tenho que me acostumar com isso – disse se levantando rapidamente

MT: Você esta bem ?

SB: Uhum – respondeu sem olhar pra ele

MT: Stell – chamou dando a volta no balcão e fazendo ela olhar pra ele

Mac viu os olhos da perita marejados, e seu rosto um pouco pálido.

MT: Vamos refazer seu curativo, depois quero que você deite enquanto sua sopa fica pronta.

SB: Não Mac – começou

MT: Sem mais Stell. Não adianta voce dizer que esta bem, porque não esta – disse ele

SB: Eu nem consegui vestir um pijama – disse ela sem graça

MT: Eu sou seu amigo, estou aqui como seu amigo – disse ele – Me deixe cuidar de você, stell por favor – implorou ele

SB: Tudo bem – respondeu ela precisava de alguém, e esse alguém era ele

MT: Onde ficam os seus pijamas?

SB: Na primeira porta segunda gaveta – disse ela

MT: Qual deles?

SB: Esse primeiro conjuntinho de short, e camisetinha – disse ela

MT: Roupa intima?

SB: Já vesti – disse sentindo suas bochechas corarem

MT: Esta pronta? – perguntou com o short em sua mao

SB: Estou – disse

Mac pegou o short, pediu a ela que colocasse as pernas e depois subiu delicadamente o short ate o quadril dela, que ainda usava o robe.

SB: Vamos fazer o curativo agora – pediu ela

MT: O que preciso?

SB: Só aquele spray e a faixa – disse apontando

MT: Pronta?

Stella balançou a cabeça e deixou ele retirar seu robe, revelando sua roupa intima e o enorme ematoma que tinha em seu corpo. Mac sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver o tamanho do ferimento dela. Tanto que ele nem percebeu, o fato do colo dela estar exposto. Ele fez o curativo nela, e depois vestiu a camiseta nela, e fez o mesmo com sua perna.

MT: Prontinho – disse ele

SB: Obrigada Mac – disse ela

Mac sorriu foi ate a cama dela, e puxou o edredon, ajeitou os travesseiros e a chamou. Deitou Stella com calma em sua cama, e depois passou a mao no rosto dela.

MT: Quando estiver pronto eu venho te chamar – disse ele sentado na berada da cama dela

SB: Obrigada Mac, por tudo. Não sei o que eu faria, se voce não estivesse aqui – disse com sinceridade

MT: Eu estou muito feliz por estar fazendo isso – disse – Descançe – disse antes de lhe dar um beijo carinhoso no cabelo.

Mac saiu do quarto e foi em direção a cozinha, mais ou menos meia hora depois ele terminou a sopa, que havia preparado para ela.

Cap 08

Preparou um bom prato pra ela, o colocando em uma bandeja que ele havia encontrado no armário. Depois serviu um copo com suco, e foi em direção ao quarto dela, chegando la, ele a viu dormindo serenamente, Mac sorriu satisfeito e colocou a bandeja em um móvel, depois sentou ao lado dela e a chamou.

MT: Stell – pediu baixinho

Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

MT: Calma, você cochilou – disse ele – Senta pra você comer alguma coisa – pediu ele

SB: Acho que estou um pouco cansada – disse ela

MT: Mais você precisa comer alguma coisa – disse ele trazendo a bandeja para ela

SB: Hum, o cheiro esta ótimo – disse sorrindo

MT: Espero que o gosto também esteja – sorriu ele

Stella encheu uma colher e levou aos lábios, e depois sorriu para ele.

SB: Você é um ótimo cozinheiro – disse ela

Mac sorriu para ela e se levantou

SB: Não vai comer também?

MT: Mais tarde, se não se importa eu gostaria de tomar um banho?

SB: Claro, tem toalhas limpas no seu quarto – disse ela

Mac pegou a toalha e se dirigiu para o banheiro, do quarto dela. Antes de entrar completou.

MT: Esta se sentindo bem?

SB: Estou sim – sorriu em resposta

MT: Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame – disse preocupado

SB: Vá tranqüilo Mac

Mac entrou no banheiro dela para tomar um banho, ele retirou sua roupa e entrou de baixo da água. Era impossível não pensar no corpo dela, ela estava completamente entregue a ele.

MT: Ela precisa de você como amigo – pensava ele

Tratou logo de retirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, e terminar o seu banho. Ela poderia precisar dele. Quando acabou de tomar banho, ele se lembrou que so tinha trago a toalha.

MT: Droga – disse ele com a toalha enrrolada em sua cintura

Ele esperou um pouco e saiu, primeiro colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto. E viu que ela não estava em sua cama, aproveitou para sair logo dali, quando ele saiu do banheiro em direção ao seu quarto deu de cara com ela voltando para o quarto.

MT: Sorry Stell – disse ele com vergonha dela o ver somente com uma toalha em sua cintura

SB: Estamos kits agora – disse sorrindo – Você me viu e eu vi você – disse passando por ele e entrando em seu quarto.

Mac sorriu e tratou de vestir uma roupa em seu quarto, em quanto isso. Stella sentou em sua cama com um sorrisao, ela tinha acabado de ver o homem que ela amava somente de toalha.

Stella se deitou em sua cama, e quando Mac estava já devidamente vestido ele pediu licença e entrou no quarto.

MT: Pronta para descançar?

SB: Estou sim – disse – Vá jantar Mac

MT: Não se preocupe comigo

SB: Eu queria agradece-lo novamente por tudo e ..

MT: Stell, você é muito importante pra min – disse ele – Eu quero cuidar sempre, de você – disse olhando para o chão – Agora tente dormir mocinha – disse puxando o edredon dela, ate tampar seu pescoço.

SB: Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?

MT: Vou sim, descance – disse ele pegando o celular dela em cima da mesinha

SB: O que vai fazer?

MT: Deixa-la descançar – disse sorrindo – Se precisar de alguma coisa me chame, qualquer coisa eu estarei aqui – completou

SB: Vá tranqüilo

MT: Boa noite meu bem – disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto

Stella sorriu com o carinho dele, ele encostou um pouco a porta e saiu pelo corredor.  
>Mac comeu um pouco da sopa que havia preparado, deu uma arrumadinha na cozinha e e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, antes de entrar, abriu um pouco a porta do quarto dela e a viu dormindo pacificamente. Sorriu satisfeito, e foi dormir.<p>

Cap 09

Na manha seguinte Mac acordou primeiro, quando saiu de seu quarto viu que ela ainda dormia.

Ele caminhou ate a cafeteira e fez um café, afinal Mac Taylor não era nada sem o liquido quente. Depois foi em direção a sala, quando viu que o celular dela estava piscando, viu que havia uma ligação de Peter.  
>Mac então pegou o seu celular, pegou o numero do celular dele no cel de Stella, ligou e esperou.<p>

PP: Palmer – disse atendendo

MT: Peter?

PP: Quem gostaria de saber?

MT: Peter, é Mac Taylor – disse – Nos, nus conhecemos ontem – disse d depois tomou um gole de seu café

PP: Claro, detetive Taylor – disse ele – A que devo a honra de sua ligação – disse ele

MT: Tem algum caso pra hoje?

PP: Apesar do senhor ser uma lenda, não posso responder isso a você – disse ele

MT: Peter, ouça bem eu quero saber, porque a Stella precisa descançar.

PP: Ah claro, desculpe. Diga a ela para não se preocupar, damos conta de tudo por aqui – disse ele

MT: Oks, obrigado – disse desligando o celular

SB: Então você desmarca os meus compromissos – disse ela parada na porta, usando somente o pijama e descalça

MT: Ei – disse se virando para ela – Esta se sentindo bem?

SB: Estou sim –disse ela

MT: Não tive tempo de fazer um café gostoso – disse ele

SB: Por favor Mac, você esta aqui para relaxar

MT: Eu estou relaxando – disse

SB: Cuidando de min – sorriu

MT: É um prazer cuidar da sua saúde – completou

SB: Você é um gentleman – disse – Raridade, não existem mais homens assim – completou

MT: Stell – disse tímido

SB: É verdade! – disse com um sorriso largo

Mac sorriu e começou a fazer um café com a ajuda dela, que já estava melhor que na noite anterior. Depois que ambos tomaram um café relaxante, eles sentaram no sofá para conversar.

SB: Vejo que já descobriu todos os segredos da minha cozinha – disse ela

MT: Existiam segredos? – perguntou com ironia

SB: Mac quantos dias você tirou?

MT: De 20 a 30, mais não se preocupe eu não vou ficar todo esse tempo aqui – disse ele

SB: Você é que pensa – disse ela – Já que você esta aqui, como uma boa anfritrian vou leva-lo para conhecer a cidade – disse

MT: Você ainda esta ferida – disse

SB: Estou bem melhor de verdade – disse ela

MT: Mais ainda é cedo Stell, a partir de amanha nos vamos pra rua e fazer tudo aquilo que você quiser – disse com um sorriso

SB: Oks. Então vamos alugar uns filmes, comprar uns doces e ficar aqui – completou

MT: Me conte onde tenho uma locadora e uma loja de doces que eu vou ate la – disse ele

SB: Você não vai sozinho – disse ela

MT: Vou sim, e você vai ficar aqui – mandou ele

20 minutos depois estavam ambos vestidos e dentro do carro, quase na locadora mais próxima a casa dela.

MT: Você é teimosa – disse

SB: Que novidade! – sorriu – Não posso deixar você aqui perdido, a solta assim – disse com uma gargalhada

MT: Rapidinho acharia alguém para me explicar onde estou

SB: Esse é o problema, vai que você acha algo mais importante e não volta.

MT: Isso não vai acontecer – disse olhando pra ela

SB: É aqui – disse

Mac estacionou o carro e ambos desceram juntos.

SB: Esta frio aqui – disse ela

Mac aproveitou a brecha, e passou um dos braço pelos ombros dela, a desculpa dele era protege-la do vento frio.

Cap 10

Eles entraram juntos na locadora, e começaram a escolher os filmes que veriam.

Atendente: Posso ajuda-los?

SB: Estamos dando uma olhadinha, por aqui – disse sendo simpática

AA: Posso lhes mostrar os lançamentos – disse ela

SB: Pode ser – disse ela

AA: Venha comigo

MT: Eu vou olhar esse aqui, já te encontro – disse para ela, ficando na sessão de terror.

SB: Oks – disse saindo com a mulher

AA: Quais os gêneros vocês preferem?

SB: Ah não sei, talves comedia – disse ela

AA: Acho que eu tenho algumas comedias românticas pra você e seu namorado – disse sorrindo

SB: Ah nos não somos ... – começou – Não somos um casal – disse ela

AA: Sorry – disse

SB: Sem problemas

A mulher percebeu a forma com que ele se traravam, entao resolveu entrar no jogo dele, ou melhor dar uma forcinha.

AA: Tenho um filme ótimo, super disputado. Uma comedia de qualidade – disse ela

SB: Qual é o filme?  
>AA: Amizade Colorida – disse ela – Eu ainda não vi, mais o pessoal aqui comentou muito sobre o filme – completou<p>

SB: Oks – disse ela

A moça mostrou a ela mais alguns filmes

SB: Obrigada pelas dicas, vou escolher agora – agradeceu ela se voltando para Mac

MT: Escolheu alguma coisa?

SB: A atendente me mostrou muita coisa – disse ela – Não sei qual levar –disse

MT: Leva os 2 dos que ela disse ser melhor, e eu vou levar um de terror – completou

SB: Oks – disse saindo e voltando depois com dois filmes em mãos

Entre os filmes escolhidos, foram Conhecidências do Amor, Amizade Colorida e um filme de terror. Depois de escolherem os filmes, ambos saíram de dentro da locadora, e voltaram para o carro. Depois pararam no supermercado mais próximo, onde ambos desceram.

MT: O que quer comprar? – perguntou com um carrinho

SB: Algumas coisas – disse ela – Frutas, chocolate ,sorvete, cerveja – imendou

MT: Vai comer isso tudo junto?

SB: Como você é engraçado – respondeu sorrindo

Eles compraram frutas, iogurtes, Paes e uma serie de bobagens que Stella queria comer.

E depois voltaram para o apartamento del, Mac subiu carregando tudo menos a sacolinha com os DVDs que ele havia deixado ela carregar.

SB: Eu posso ajuda-lo – disse abrindo a porta

MT: Acabou de ajudar- disse colocando as coisas sobre a mesa

Depois de guardarem os alimentos comprados eles decidiram assistir a um filme.

SB: Esfriou muito hoje – disse sentando em uma poltrona da sala

MT: Um pouco. – concordou com ela – Qual filme você quer ver?

SB: Tanto faz, mais estou curiosa pra ver esse – disse apontando para o filme – A vendedora disse que era ótimo, e insistiu que ele trouxe-se ele – completou

MT: Amizade colorida – disse lendo na capa do filme – Vamos ver um filme de terror primeiro e depois vemos esse, o que acha?

SB: Terror?

MT: É primeiro você fica com medo, e depois você rii –disse ele rindo da cara dela

SB: Eu não tenho medo – disse ela

MT: Nos já vimos filmes de terror juntos Stell – disse ele sorrindo ainda mais dela

SB: Idiota – disse tacando uma almofada nele

MT: Ai, você venceu – disse ele com os braços levantados

SB: Vamos assistir no meu quarto, assim podemos ficar deitados - disse ela

MT: Oks – concordou – Vou fazer pipocas pegar refrigerante e já encontro você –completou

Stella concordou com ele e saiu da sala. Chegando la. Ela descidiu trocar de roupa, vestindo apenas um camisetão, que pegava um pouco acima de seus joelhos.

Ligou a TV colocou o filme e ficou aguardando ele, já Mac nunca mais que aparecia, ela voltou para a cozinha.

SB: Eu acabo aqui – disse a ele – Va trocar de roupa – completou

MT: trocar de roupa? – perguntou ele disfarçando a vontade olha-la de cima a baixo

SB: É vai assistir filme de calça jeans – disse sorrindo

MT: Já esta tudo pronto – disse ele – Ah tem problema so achei uma vasilha maior pra colocar a pipoca, se importa dee dividir?

SB: Claro que não – disse ela pegando as latas de refrigerante e a vasilha de pipoca e indo em direção ao seu quarto  
>MT: Já estou indo – disse entrando no quarto de hospede<p>

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou vestindo uma calça de e uma camiseta, ficando mais a vontade. Stella já estava em sua cama de baixo das cobertas, Mac se juntou a ela, mais ficou por cima do cobertor.

SB: Entra aii em baixo Mac, esta frio – disse ela

CAp 11

Mac fez o que ela havia pedido. Depois Stella ligou o filme, e ambos começaram a assistir o filme, algumas vezes suas mãos se encontravam para pegar a pipoca.

O filme foi passando, Stella foi se deitando cada vez mais em sua cama. Mac por sua vez, permaneceu quase que na mesma posição. Quando ambos já não agüentavam mais comer pipocas, Mac pegou a vasilha e colocou ao lado deles na mesinha de cabiceira.

E logo em seguida deitou um pouco mais na cama, ao lado dela. O tempo foi passando e o filme já estava quase na reta final, quando Stella deu um pulo da cama se assustando com o filme, depois tampou o rosto com o cobertor.

MT: Ei calma, é só um filme – tentou ele

SB: Odeio filmes de terror – disse ainda de baixo do cobertor

MT: Ei, esta tudo – disse passando as mãos pelos ombros dela e a puxando para deitar em seu peito.

MT: Ainda com medo?

SB: Eu não tenho medo so assustei – disse ela interrando o sua cabeça no peito dele não querendo olhar o que acontecia no filme

Mac sorriu satisfeito, enquanto ela tentava esconder o rosto ele fazia carinho no cabelo dela. Logo o filme terminou para a alegria dela.

SB: Agora você vai me zuar pro resto da vida – disse ela

Mac não respondeu ele se levantou e trocou o DVD colocando um filme de comedia romântica que ela queria ver.

MT: Não vou zuar você – disse ele voltando para a posição anterior

SB: Hum – disse sem acreditar muito nele

O filme logo começou e Stella passou do medo para o sorriso.

SB:Você é um bom traveseiro Mac – disse ela se ajeitando no peito dele

Mac limitou-se a rir, logo a comedia do filme foi ganhando teores sexuais. E ele foi perdendo o foco no filme, e foi prestando atenção nela, e no corpo dela. Eles já não estavam mais tao cobertos assim, e o camisetão dela já estava no meio de sua coxas.

MT: " Consentre-se no filme Mac" – pensava ele

Ele já sentia sua masculinidade querer se manifestar, dentro de sua Box.

O filme então passou a mostrar que dois melhores amigos começaram a transar por prazer, e depois eles passaram a se gostar. A cada cena mais quente do filme, Stella se encostava mais perto dele, Mac estava suando frio, a vontade que ele tinha naquela mulher era grande de mais.

Cap- 12 (tire as crianças da sala) – NC-17

Mac passou a acariciar as costas dela, a cada vez que as mãos dele entrevam em contato com a pele dela, seu membro se manfestava apertado dentro da calça.

MT: " Se eu levantar correndo e ir para o banheiro vai ficar estranho" – pensava ele

SB: " Se controle Stell" – pensava ela

MT: Acha que daria conta de fazer isso? – perguntou ele se referindo a fazer começar uma relação somente por sexo

SB: Mac eu - começou ela se erguendo do peito dele para olha-lo

Antes que ela pudesse responder, sentiu algo cutucar sua perna, automaticamente Mac sentiu seu rosto corar.

SB: " Ele me quer como mulher" – pensou ela com alegria mais ainda sem demonstrar

MT: Stella me desculpe – começou ele se levantando e indo em dieção a janela

SB: Mac – chamou ela vendo ele se afastar

MT: Desculpe Stella, eu não queria que você soubesse disso assim – disse a ela ainda de costas para ele

Stella pausou o filme e caminhou ate ele, ficando atrás dele.

SB: Do que eu preciso saber Mac?

MT: Você precisa saber que – começou ainda sem olhar pra ela – Você precisa saber que eu te amo – confessou ele

Stella sorriu satisfeita e caminhou ate ele e lhe abraçou com ele ainda de costas pra ele.  
>SB: Ô Mac, você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para ouvir isso de você – disse ela<p>

MT: Você o que – disse se virando para ela

SB: Eu amo você Mac, sempre amei – disse ela

Mac sorriu e sentiu seus olhos inundarem de lagrimas. Ele andou ate ela e a beijou, um beijo de amor, de paixão guardado há tantos anos.

MT: Eu esperei tanto por isso – sussurrou antes de beija-la de novo

SB: Não mais que eu – disse ela

Mac continuou beijando ela com muita vontade , ele a levou de volta para a cama, e se deitou por cima dela, de forma que ela não se machuca-se.

MT: Eu não quero machucar você Stell – disse ele  
>SB: Você não vai, você não vai – disse ela – Eu quero você Mac – sussurrou ela com desejo.<p>

Mac passou as mãos pela corpo dele ate retirar completamente o camisetao que ela usava, depois passou a beijar o pescoço dela.

MT: Eu te desejo tanto – sussurrou antes de unir novamente seus lábios nos dela, em resposta ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele.

Stella não se fez de rogada e retirou a camiseta dele, para ter o melhor acesso aos músculos daquele homem. Mac por sua vez reitou o sutien dela, e passou a acariciar seus seio, com as mãos e depois com a boca. Fazendo com que a perita gemesse de prazer, ele foi beijando o seu corpo todo, e ao chegar sobre o curativo, beijou lentamente por cima da faixa. Stella não agüentava mais aquilo, ela precisava dele dentro dela.

SB: Mac – chamou ela – Faça amor comigo- implorou ela

Mac também não agüentava mais precisava sentia-la, ele reitrou as ultimas peças de roupas que os impediam de se entregar totalmente. E começou a penetra-la no começo de forrma lenta, depois mais e mais forte ate ambos chegarem ao clímax.

Depois Mac saiu de dentro dela, e se deitou ao dela tentando recuperar o fôlego.

SB: Nem nos meus melhore sonhos, era tao bom assim – disse ela sorrindo

MT: Vem cá – disse a puxando para descançar sua cabeça no peito dele – Você foi perfeiita mel – disse acariciando o seu cabelo

SB: A atendente tinha razão – disse

MT: Quem?

SB: Lembra a moça inscistiu pra que eu alugasse aquele filme – disse sorrindo

MT: Ô lembre-me de agradece-la – disse deslizando a mao no corpo dela

SB: Você é o homem mais doce que eu conheço – sussurrou antes de beija-lo

Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente quando o celular de Mac os interrompeu.

Ele se separou dela, e pegou o aparelho no criado.

MT: É o Flack – disse a ela antes de atender

MT: Ei Flack – disse atendendo

DF: Ei big Mac – disse ele – Parece animado?

MT: E estou, essas são de longe as minhas melhores férias – disse ele abraçando mais Stella

DF: Onde você esta?

MT: Nova Orleans – respondeu

DF: Você esta com Stella? Ela esta bem?

MT: Estou com ela sim, ela esta muito bem – disse sorrindo

DF: Você se acertaram?

MT: Digamos que sim –disse

DF: Aaaaaaah ta brincando – gritou animado

Os gritos dele foram ouvidos por ela do outro lado.

MT: Flack esta no viva voz – disse ele – Ela pode te ouvir – compleotu

SB: Ei Don – comprimentou ela

DF:Stell, estou muito feliz por vocês, mais ainda porque eu ganhei a aposta e agora sou rico – disse sorrindo

MT: Que aposta?

DF: Essa aposta rolava a anos e agora eu sou milhonario – disse ele – Vocês demoraram a me deixar milhonario – disse

SB: Eu quero uma porcentagem – imendou

MT: Flack, nos queremos contar para a equipe acha que pode se controlar?  
>DF: Claro – disse ele – Stell sinto muito a sua falta de verdade – imendou<p>

SB: Eu também Don – disse ela

DF: Mac, preciso falar com você sobre o laboratório – disse ele

MT: Claro! – disse retirando do viva voz

DF: Mac, vo precisa ver o que a Jô esta fazendo na sua ausência – disse ele

MT:O que ela fez?  
>DF: Primeiro ela esta usando a sua sala, segundo esta dando ordens a todos. Não ouve o Danny e nada – disse – Isso aqui esta um caos – imendou<p>

MT: Como assim ela esta usando a minha sala – disse nervoso – Vou conversar com Sinclair, ela passou dos limites – disse a ele

DF: Tem um ultimo item que eu não quis que a Stella ouvisse – começou – Ela disse a Lindsay que vocês estão junto – disse ele

MT: O quee?

DF: É isso mesmo que você ouviu

MT: Obrigado Don, vou conversar com Sinclair. E depois te aviso, o que foi resolvido – disse ele

DF: Oks, bye – disse desligando

SB: O que ouve amor?  
>MT: Jô a segundo comando<p>

SB:Minha substituta – disse ela

MT: Ninguém pode substiituila – completou - Ela esta ocupando a minha sala, mandando na minha equipe e dizendo por aqui nos estamos tendo um caso – disse chateado

SB: Que absurdo – disse ela

MT: Você não acreditou que eu e el...

SB: Claro que não Mac, eu confio em você – disse ela – Vamos ligar para o Sinclair e resolver isso –disse ela

MT: Por um momento eu pensei que você tivesse acreditado nesse absurdo. Não posso cojitar a idéia de ficar sem você – disse ele

Stella quis tocar no assunto de que eles não moram mais na mesma cidade, mais achou melhor não, essa conversa não cabia naquele momento.

Mac pegou o celular e ligou para Sinclair, durante a conversa ele somente esclareceu a ele a situação e disse que estaria colocando somente Danny como líder. Sinclair era chato, mais não era burro. Sabia da importância das idéias de Mac.

Cap 13

Os dois ficaram ali na cama namorando o resto da tarde, ambos não acreditavam que estavam juntos.

MT: Stell – chamou ele enquanto fazia um caarinho gostoso no cabelo dela que estava deitada em seu peito.

SB: Hum – respondeu

MT: Quer continuar vendo o filme?

SB: Esse agora é o meu filme preferido – disse ela se levantando e beijando ele

SB: Posso te fazer uma proposta?

MT: Você pode fazer o que quiser – respondeu

SB: Vamos tomar um banho, e depois sair pra jantar. Ai você conhece um pouco mais de Nova Orleans – disse ela

MT: Proposta aceita e aprovada – disse sorrindo

SB: Tem mais uma

MT: Mais? – perguntou rindo – Devo me preocupar?

Stella saiu de cima dele, se levantou e saiu da cama. Dando a ele a vizão completa do seu corpo nu.

SB: Se você não quiser tomar um banho comigo eu vou entender – disse com charme

MT: Banho com você – disse ele já de pé

Mac envolveu seus braços pelo corpo da perita e aguiou para dentro do banheiro, ambos entraram juntos no Box, e começaram a tomar banho. Claro, que não ficou somente no banho, eles aproveitaram para namorar mais um pouco. Com beijos intensos, e declarações ao pé do ouvido o novo casal permaneceu no banheiro por algum tempo.

Quando eles saíram do banho, e se enchugavam Stella se esqueceu e passou a toalha com um pouco mais de força sobre o ferimento, e automaticamente se curvou com a dor aguda.

MT: Tudo bem? – pediu preocupado

Stella somente balançou a cabeça tentando convence-lo.

MT: Você fez muito esforço deveria estar de repouso – disse ele

SB: Estou bem de verdade – disse ela com lagrimas nos olhos

MT: Não não esta, vem deitar aqui – disse ele a guiando para a cama dela

Mac a ajudou a vestir sua roupa intima e depois a deitou em sua cama.

MT: Vamos como calma agoora Stell, nos já estamos juntos – disse ele – Vamos esperar sua recuperação agora – imendou

SB: Mais Mac – começou

MT: Sem mais – disse ele pegando o material para fazer os curativos nela – Não estou dizendo que vou deixa-la, só estou dizendo que vamos manerar ate você estar 100% - imendou.

SB: Mandão – disse ela

MT: Teimosa – retrucou – Minha teimosinha – disse dando um selinho nela e começando a fazer os curativos nela.

Depois que ele fez o curativo nela, Stella se deitou em sua cama para descançar um pouco enquanto ele trocava de roupa.

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou, vestindo uma camiseta e uma bermuda.

MT: Vou fazer uma comidinha pra gente – disse ele sentando ao lado dele

SB: Não- disse – Nos vamos sair – imendou  
>MT: Stell esta com dor – disse ela<p>

SB: Estou, na verdade esta passando – disse ela – Tinha esquecido de beber o remédio Mac, etsou melhor agora – completou

MT: Você esqueceu? – perguntou sorrindo

SB: Estive ocupada – dise com um sorriso tímido

Mac sorriu pra ela e completou

MT: Vamos esperar a sua dor passar e vamos jantar.

SB: Esta ótimo assim – disse sorrindo - Porque esta aii tao longe? – perguntou vendo ele sentado na berada da cama.

Mac sorriu e subiu na cama sentando ao lado dela na cama.

MT: Melhor agora?  
>SB: Ainda não, chegue mais perto – pediu ela<p>

Mac passou os braços ao redor dela, a abraçando e imendou.

MT: E agora meu amor?

SB: Agora melhorou – respondeu ela

Os dois ficaram namorando por mais algum tempo, agora que tinham se declarado ninguém conseguia separa-los.

SB: Vamos nos arrumar – pediu ela

MT: Vamos sim – concordou levantando

SB: Esta bem frio la fora, vista algo quente – disse ela

MT: Oks – disse saindo

Stella se levantou e abriu sem guarda roupas. Ela viu um vestidinho de mangas compridas e resolveu vestido, com uma meia calça. Um sapato preto de salto agulha e um sobretudo completaria o look.

Ela foi ao banheiro fez uma maquiagem leve, passou um perfume gostoso e voltou para a sala.

MT: Posso entrar – pediu na porta

SB: Entre querido – disse a ele

Mac entrou e a viu usando o vestido a meia e o sapato. Ela estava conferindo o look no espelho quando ele entrou.

MT: Uau – disse vendo ela

SB: Gosta?

MT: Você esta mais linda do que o costume – disse envolvendo seus braços pelo corpo dela

Stella deu uma risadinha gostosa, e imendou

SB: Você também esta ótimo – disse a ele – Vou precisar ficar com os olhos bem abertos hoje – disse demonstrando um ciuminho

MT: Quem tem que ter ciúme aqui sou eu – disse

SB: Acho que não temos tempo pra isso – disse passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele

MT: Já disse que te amo hoje?

SB: Acho que não – disse antes de beij-lo

MT: Odeio interromper isso, mais se continuarmos não vamos parar – imendou

SB: Tem razão, vamos?

Mac concordou e os dois saíram do apartamento em direção ao restaurante.

Cap 14

Stella tinha escolhido um local bacana pra que os dois jantassem, Mac estacionou a frente do restaurante, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para ela. Stella sorriu e aceitou a gentileza dele.

De mãos dadas o novo casal entrou no restaurante, escolheram uma mesa mais no canto e sentaram juntinhos. Ao fundo havia um cantor de jazz, como uma excelente musica de fundo para o novo casal.

A escolha da mesa foi de propósito assim eles poderiam namorar sem incomodar os outros clientes do restaurante.

MT: Vou acompanha-la no que for tomar – disse ele

SB: Mac, beba um vinho ou uma cerveja. Eu não vou me importar – disse ela

MT: Eu vou acompanha-la – completou

Stella não estava bebendo bebidas alcoólicas pelo fato de estar tomando fortes remédio para dor.

Os dois fizeram os pedidos e continuaram ali conversando e namorando ate serem interrompidos pelo celular de Mac.

((ring)) ((ring)) ((ring))

MT: Não tenho sossego nem nas minhas férias – disse procurando o celular no casaco

SB: Pode ser impotante – disse

MT: É o Flack – disse antes de atender – Taylor – disse atendendo

DF: Mac, interrompo? – perguntou sorrindo

MT: Estou de férias Flack – disse – Mais o jantar ainda não chegou você tem um tempinho – disse

DF: Imagino mesmo –sorriu

MT: Como estão as coisas por ai?

DF: Depois que o Danny e Lindsay assumiram o seu lugar e osegundo estão tentando encaixar a Jô com alguém – completou

MT: Ela ainda esta dando trabalho?

DF: Aquela mulher é desequilibrada – completou

MT: Segurem as pontas ate o meu retorno – completou

DF: Pode deixar, eu torço muito por vocês – disse – Vou dar um jeito – completou

MT: Obrigado Don – agradeceu o amigo

DF: De nada mande um beijo para a Stell, xau – disse desligando

Mac guardou o celular de volta ao casaco, e encontrou os olhos atentos de Stella nele. Antes que ela pergunta-se ele começou

MT: Problemas em encaixar Jô em algum caso – disse

SB: Essa mulher é um carma – disse sorrindo

MT: Stell – disse pegando uma das mãos dela por cima da mesa – Não pensa em voltar?

SB: Mac, eu – começou

MT: Não quero preciona-la, por causa da nossa relação. Mais pense nisso, é uma opção – tentou ele

SB: Eu sei que é Mac, mais eu não sei – confessou ela

MT: Vamos combinar então que antes de eu ir embora, nos vamos ter essa conversa?

SB: Pode ser – concordou

MT: Não quero que fique chateada comigo mel – pediu ele preocupado

SB: Eu não estou, uma hora essa conversa ia acontecer – completou sorrindo - Eu estou adorando ficar você Mac – imendou

MT: Eu também querida

SB: Nos demoramos tanto pra ficar juntos. Vamos continuar nos curtindo durante esses dias. Explorando nossa relação e a desenvolvendo – disse – Para depois pensarmos nisso – completou recebendo um aceno de cabeça dele

SB: Vamos tirar esses dias para nos curtir – disse – E quando chegar a hora, vamos sentar e conversar sobre o que fazer – imendou

MT: E decidiremos juntos o futuro da nossa relação- completou a frase dela

SB: Exatamente, vamos fazer desses dias os mais inesquecíveis – sorriu ela

MT: Eles já estão sendo meu bem – disse beijando a mão dela

Os dois foram interrompidos pelos pedidos que chegaram.

Depois de compartilharem da companhia super agradável um do outro durante o jantar, ambos saíram de mãos dadas do restaurante em direção ao carro. Mac abriu a porta para ela e a ajudou a sentar no banco, depois deu a volta e entrou no banco do motorista.

SB: Vou para o laboratório amanha pela manha – disse ela no decorrer da viagem

MT: Não acha que esta cedo?

SB: Não, mais estou preocupada com você – disse ela

MT: Comigo?

SB: Sim, estou com pena de deixa-lo sozinho – imendou com um sorrisinho

MT: Não se preoculpe – disse – Se não estiver ocupada podemos almoçar juntos amanha – disse ele

SB: Seria ótimo – disse ela

Logo os dois chegaram no apartamento de Stella, quando eles chegaram o casal se dirigiu para o quarto.

MT: Vá deitar, esta cansada – disse entrando no quarto de hospedes

SB: Você não vai dormir ai, vai? – disse ela

Mac sorriu para ela.

SB: Não tem a menor possibilidade – disse ela – Eu não vou dormir sem você – completou

MT: Você não vai – disse ele – Vou só trocar de roupa – imendou

SB: Trás a sua mala pra cá – chamou ela

Mac fez o que ela pediu, levou sua mala para o quarto dela.

Mac trocou de roupas sob os olhares dela, Stella sentou em sua cama e começou a retirar lentamente sua méis, Mac imediatamente deixou de fazer o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção nela. Stella percebeu e decidiu provoca-lo ela retirou o veestido e depois o sutien, e se virou para ele.

SB: Gosta?

MT: Você gosta de me deixar assim?

SB: Assim como? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida

MT: Doido por você – disse mais próximo a elaa

SB: Não sei do que esta falando – disse sorrindo

Ela pegou uma camisola longa para vestir, e quando esticou muito os braços para vesti-la sentiu dor.

MT: Deixe me ajuda-la – disse colocando a camisola nela

SB: Obrigada amor – disse dando um beijinho nele

Depois que ambos escovaram os dente e já estavam prontos para dormirem, ambos foram para a cama

MT: Qual lado prefere?

SB: Qualquer um – disse se deitando

Mac deitou atrás dela e passou seus braços ao redor dela de conchinha.

MT: Durma bem minha linda – sussurrou no ouvido dela

SB: Você também docinho – respondeu ela – Eu te amo – sussurrou antes de adormecer

Mac sorriu satisfeito, em muitos anos essa seria sua melhor noite de sono. Afinal de contas ela estava ao seu lado nada mais te preocupava.

Cap 15

Na manha seguinte Stella acordou mais cedo e desligou o despertador para que ele não tivesse que acordar tao cedo com ela. Stella olhou pra ele, e sorriu satisfeita ele dormia serenamente.

Ela levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, quando ela ligou o chuveiro Mac acordou com o barulho do mesmo.

Stella começou a tomar seu banho. Enquanto ele abiriu bem os olhos, e por um momento achou que estava sonhando, e que a noite passada com ela havia sido somente um sonho. Ele olhou bem onde estava e o som do chuveiro mostraram a ele que era realidade, ele estava com a mulher da sua vida.

Mac levantou e entrou no banheiro, ela estava de costa para ele, portanto ela não o viu chegar. Ele retirou sua bermuda, abriu lentamente o Box e a abraçou por trás.

SB: Ouuch – disse se assustando por um momento

MT: Me esqueceu – disse ele beijando seu pescoço

SB: Que susto Mac – disse ela – Não havia necessidade de você acordar tao cedo – imendou ela gostando do carinho que recebia.

Ele havia acordado animado naquele dia, ele foi deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo dela lentamente como se quisesse gravar tudo, sem perder um sequer detalhe.

SB: Você sentiu mesmo saudade – disse ela se virando para ele

MT: Eu sempre quero você – disse ele lhe dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego

Eles ficaram ali se beijando e se acariciando por um tempinho, ate ela se manifestar.

SB: Baby detesto interromper isso, mais eu preciso estar no laboratório – disse ela

MT: hum – disse ainda a beijando

SB: Baby, baby! Mac não torne isso mais dificill pra min – pediu ela sorrindo

MT: Oks – disse ele – Vou deixa-la dessa vez – disse deixando ela sair do Box

Enquanto ela saia e já começava a se vestir Mac começou a tomar um banho.

Stella vestiu uma calça justa e uma camisetinha preta, quando ela voltou ao banheiro para passar maquiagem, ela encontrou Mac se enrolando em uma toalha.

MT: Não acha que essa calça esta muito justa?

SB: Desde quando se importa com as minhas roupas?

MT: Desde que te conheci, uns 11 anos mais ou menos – disse do quarto

SB: Ah é – disse sorrindo e começando a se maquiar

MT: O dia que você entrou meu escritório vestindo aquele vestidinho preto – disse ele – E ainda me perguntou se eu gostava da roupa, depois que eu lhe dei uma boa olhada – disse ele – Eu morri, minha vontade era que um caso aparecesse para que você não fosse, no seu encontro – imendou

SB: Naquele dia eu pensei em você durante todo o jantar – disse ela

MT: Sabe que quando você saiu eu decidi que iria atrás de você, tentar nossa relação – disse ele – De qualquer maneira, arriscar tudo – completou

SB: E você foi? – perguntou olhando para ele através do espelho do banheiro

MT: Eu fui – disse ele – Quando eu cheguei na parte de fora, eu há vi com Drew – disse ele – Você parecia estar contente, não tive coragem de interromper – imendou

SB: Ô Mac – disse ela – Eu teria ido com você, eu sempre vou escolher você – disse com um sorriso

MT: Mais o que importa agora é que nos dois estamos juntos – disse ele a abraçando por trás

SB:Eu estou muito feliz por isso – disse ela abraçando ele

Stella estava prestes a beija-lo, quando o soltou assutada

SB: Hoje é que dia? – perguntou assustada

MT: 22 – disse ele - Porque?

SB: Ai meu Deus, tenho um evento e uma festa pra ir – disse ela

MT: Festa de que?

SB: Inauguração da delegacia central – imendou – Vai ser uma festa enorme, eles me mandaram o primeiro convite há um mês mais ou menos – disse ela

Stella saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto e começou a abrir as gavetas atrás do convite.

SB: Ô é hoje mesmo – disse ela confirmando – Vamos ter que ir as compras de tarde – disse ela

MT: As compras ?

SB: É, e você vai comigo – disse ela – Porque? Você não quer?

MT: Acha que eu vou deixar a minha deusa grega ir numa festa desse tamanho sozinha?

Stella lançou um sorriso de agradecimento pra ele e imendou

SB: Esta preparado para revelar nossa relação para o mundo?

MT: Não estaria aqui se não quisesse – disse ele – Pelo contrario eu quero mostrar ao mundo inteiro o meu amor por você – completou

SB: Eu te amo baby – disse abraçando ele

Depois do terno momento a dois do novo casal, eles foram para a cozinha prepararam um café da manha gostoso, e curtiram a companhia um do outro nesse momento. Stella estava bem melhor, já andava sem problemas, vez ou outra sentia um desconforto no abdômen.  
>Depois Stella voltou para o quarto e acabou de se arrumar, quando já estava pronta voltou-se para ele, que estava sentado no sofá.<p>

SB: Você vai ficar bem?

MT: Vou sim, vai trannquila – imendou

SB: Vamos combinar assim, mais ou menos meio dia você vai para o laboratório e nos dois vamos almoçar, e de la vamos descobrir o que vamos vestir – disse ela – O que acha?

MT: Esta ótimo pra min – disse ele

SB: Você fica com o meu carro – disse ela – E ai você me busca – imendou

MT: Acho melhor você ir no seu carro e eu vou de taxi – disse - Menos risco de eu me perder nessa cidade.

SB: É possível – disse ela – Me preoculpo com você – completou

MT: Stella, eu ainda sou um policial – completou – Va tranqüila – completou

SB: Juízo – disse ela

MT: Isso serve mais pra você, do que pra min – completou

Stella se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e saiu de seu apartamento em direção ao laboratório. Na sua atual condição ela conseguiu dirigir tranquilamente.

Cap 16

Ao chegar no laboratório ela foi recebida por muitas pessoas, todos queriam saber se ela estava se sentindo bem. Quando ela pisou em sua sala, o segundo comando e amigo apareceu.

PP: Stella – disse recebendo a amiga e chefe

SB:Hey Peter – respondeu

PP: Como esta se sentindo?

SB: Muito bem – respondeu com um sorriso largo

PP: Isso é o efeito NY ? – perguntou rindo

SB: Temos algum caso hoje detetive Palmer? – perguntou fugindo da resposta

PP: Não! Estamos completamente envolvidos na inauguração – disse ele – Esta lembrada que terá que discursar ?

SB: Eu o que?

PP: Você foi convidada, a contar a sua historia na inauguração, para receber uma homenagem – completou

SB: Ah sim, isso é fácil – respondeu

Antes que Peter pudesse responder algo, Mia a assistente da equipe entrou com tudo na sala.

MM: Stella você voltou – disse abraçando ela

SB: Ola Mia – disse ela retribuindo o abraço

MM: Fiquei tao preocupada com você – disse ela – Quando eu estive no hospital, você já não estava – disse sorrindo

PP: Ela odeia hospitais – completou

MM: Ei Peter- acenou – Não havia te visto – imendou

PP: Percebi – disse sorrindo

SB: Vamos reunir a equipe na sala de descanço – disse ela

MM: Vou providenciar – disse saindo

PP: Vou ajuda-la – disse acompanhando a amiga

SB:Sei – disse sorrindo era evidente o carinho que ambos sentiam um pelo outro

Stella juntou outros arquivos em seu escritório e saiu em direção a sala de descanço

Na sala estavam George, Charle, Mia e Peter que compunham a equipe de csis de Novas Orleans chefiados por Stella Bonasera.

GG: Como você esta? – perguntou ao vê-la entrar

SB: Muito bem e vocês? – disse a ele e Charle

GG: Tive apenas lesões leves – disse ele

CC: Eu também, escoriações – disse – Nada comparado com você – imendou

SB: Eu estou ótima – disse ela – Não temos casos hoje, estamos a disposição do Estado. Devido a inauguração de logo mais – imendou

PP: Alguém precisa de Ticket?

CC: Preciso de um para a minha nova namorada – pediu ele

MM: Todo dia você esta com uma nova namorada –disse ele sorrindo do amigo

SB: Eu preciso de ticket?

PP: Você não precisa – disse – Pode levar toda a população que ninguém vai impedi-la – imendou sorrindo

SB: Exagerado – disse ela

MM: Stell vamos ficar na sua mesa?

SB: É claro, você são a minha equipe – disse ela – Deixo por conta de você providenciarem o numero de cadeiras na mesa – disse ela

MM: Oks

SB: Eu estou levando um acompanhante – disse ela

MM: Pode deixar – disse sorrindo

PP: Mac Taylor?

SB: Sim – disse ela

CC: Mac Taylor o de NY? – perguntou assustado

PP: Ele mesmo – disse

CC: Nossa tenho muita vontade de conhece-lo – imendou

SB: Eu apresento ele pra vocês hoje – disse com um sorrisinho

SB: Preciso que permaneçam no laboratório pelo menos na parte da manha – disse ela – E depois estão todos liberados – imendou

MM: Adoro a nossa chefe – disse ela

SB: Terminem os relatorios dos casos- disse ela – E a tarde você estão livres – imendou ela – Vou estar na minha sala e depois só no celular – disse ela

GG: Pode deixar – disse ele

SB: Qualquer coisa vocês me avisam – disse saindo da sala e voltando para o seu escritório

Stella voltou para o seu escritório e quando ela se sentou, quando ela ia começar a assinar alguns relatorios ela viu a foto a sua frente e sorriu contente. Era a foto da equipe de NY, não tinha como negar a falta que ela sentia deles. Sua nova equipe era ótima, mais ela sentia muita falta de Mac, Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Sheldon, Sid, Adam e as vezes até de Sinclair.

SB: "Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe de você" – pensou ela olhando fixamente para Mac na foto.

SB: " Sinto tanto a falta de vocês " – disse passando os dedos sobre a foto como se quisesse abraça-los.

Ela tratou de espantar essas idéias de sua cabeça e se consentrar no que fazia, afinal de contas ela havia combinado com Mac, de terem essa conversa quando ele fosse embora.  
>Stella passou a manha toda envolvida em seus relatoorios, tanto que nem viu o tempo passar, ela só parou quando viu uma risada familiar se aproximar.<p>

Ela viu Mac andando com Peter e George pelos corredores, o papo divia estar bom ambos estavam sorrindo.

MT: Posso entrar? – perguntou na porta

SB: Sabe que sim – sorriu de volta

GG: Foi um prazer conhece-lo – disse pegando na mao dele

MT: O prazer foi meu – respondeu

PP: Nos vemos mais tarde – disse ele saindo junto com George

Mac estava usando um sapato uma calça jeans, mais escura e uma camiseta gola polo, Stella se derreteu ao vê-lo.

SB: Gostei do look – elogiou ela olhando para ele de cima a baixo

MT: Sabia que ia gostar – disse – Se bem que eu adoro quando você abre os primeiros botões da minha camisa – imendou

SB: Eu sei - sorriu

SB: Vejo que já esta bastante introzado – disse ela

MT: Sua equipe é muito simpática – imendou sentando na cadeira a frente dela

SB: Eles são muito bacana – disse ela

MT: Aquele apartamento é um tédio sem você – disse ele acariciando suas mãos por cima da mesa

SB: Já estamos indo – disse ela – Deixa só eu assinar mais 3 documentos aqui – imendou

MT: Não se preoculpe – disse ele

Stella assinou correndo seus documentos e guardou os mesmos em seu armário. Depois ela arrumou algumas coisas e ambos saíram juntos.

Cap 17

Quando eles entraram no elevador, eles se olharam e se beijaram.

SB: Senti saudade – disse ela se separando dele, quando as portas se abriram

Ambos foram caminhando ate o carro dela, antes de chegar em seu carro muitas pessoas a comprimentaram.

MT: Vejo que é muito popular por aqui – disse ele

SB: Não igual a você em NY – disse ele

Os dois entraram no carro e Stella assumiu o volante.

SB: Que tipo de comida você quer comer ?

MT: Tanto faz – disse ele – Qunado tem que voltar?

SB: Não tenho - disse ela sorrindo – Vantagens de ser chefe – imendou

MT: Hum – disse com ironia

SB: Hum oq? – perguntou de novo sorrindo

MT: Não estou na minha jurisdição – disse ele – Não vou falar nada – completou

Stella somente sorriu.

SB: Mac esse restaurante tem uma comida ótima – disse ela – É um lugar simples e bacana – completou estacionando

SB: Tudo bem pra você?

MT: Esta ótimo – disse ele – Com você até o hot-dog da esquina é perfeito – disse ele galantiando ela

Stella sorriu e saiu do carro sendo acompanhada por ele, automaticamente o casal uniu suas mãos e ambos entraram no restaurante. O lugar era muito bacana como Stella havia dito.

MT: Gostei daqui – imendou ele

SB: Fico feliz – disse ela

Os dois almoçaram tranquilamente afinal de contas Stella não tinha mais compromissos, e estava livre. Quando os dois já esperavam a conta sair, Mac imendou.

MT: Onde você quer ir?

SB: Vamos para o shopping – disse ela – Precisa comprar algo ?

MT: Eu trouxe um terno melhor – disse ele – Talves seria interessante comprar uma camisa e uma gravata – completou

SB:Você sempre esta de terno – disse ela sorrindo – Vou ajuda-lo nisso – completou

Quando o garçon trouxe a conta, Stella queria ajudar, e ele não aceitou como sempre.

SB: Porque você nunca me deixa pagar a conta? – disse enquanto eles andavam em direção ao carro

MT: Já conversamos sobre isso – disse ele – Continua valendo em Nova Orleans. Eu pago suas contas quando sairmos juntos – imendou

SB: Eu quero mudar isso ainda – imendou

Mac somente sorriu pois ela não conseguiria isso assim tao fácil. Ambos entraram no carro e seguiram em direção ao shopping. Chegando la o casal desceu e começou a olhar as vitrines.

SB: Vamos procurar sua camisa e gravata – disse ela – E depois vamos atrás de um vestido – imendou

MT: Longo e de mangas compridas – imendou sorrindo Stella limitou-se a sorrir, era bom ver o ciúme dele.

Os dois percorreram diversas lojas e ambos vestiram muitas e muitas roupas. No final da tarde o casal havia conseguido comprar tudo o que precisava.

MT: Cansou? – perguntou sentando-se junto com ela a uma mesa na praça de alimentação

SB: Cansei – disse ela se encostando no ombro dele

MT: Vamos lanchar e ir pra casa – completou ele

Ela concordou ambos fizeram os pedidos. Logo os alimentos chegaram, eles comeram e foram embora.

Já dentro do carro seguindo de volta pra casa Stella imendou..

SB: Esqueci de te falar – disse ela – Vou fazer um pequeno discuros – imendou

MT: Jura? Sobre o que?

SB: Sobre min – disse ela – Sobre a minha trajetória – completou

MT: Isso é fácil – disse ele – É só você começar dizendo que é a mais bela detetive forense do continente e também a mais competente – começou

SB: Ah é ? E o que mais?

MT: Também que toda essa beleza e competência já tem dono. O magnífico detetive Taylor – imendou sorrindo

SB: Convencido e maravilhoso detetive Taylor – riu ela

MT: Sua trajetória é linda meu bem – disse – Você vai tirar de letra – imendou

SB: Eu sei – respondeu

Logo o casal estava na casa de Stella, quando entraram no apartamento Stella foi arrumar seu vestido e Mac foi tomar banho.

Cap 18

Stella havia visto o vestido na vitrine enquanto Mac provava sua camisa, quando ele saiu ele não viu a peça comprada por ela. Isso fazia parte do fetiche dela, o vestido era longo preto e se ajustava as curvas do corpo dela, nas laterais havia renda. Dando um toque de sensualidade a mais no modelito. E ela sabia que ele ia pirar quando a visse.

Stella colocou o vestido no guarda roupas de modo que ele não amarrota-se, depois separou o restante das coisas que usaria aquela noite, parece tao surreal ir a uma festa mesmo que a trabalho, mais com Mac e ele sendo seu. Seu namorado, pra quem quisesse ver, Stella deitou em sua cama com um sorriso bobo.

Quando Mac saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, e há viu deitada com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

MT: Stell – chamou perto da cama

SB: hum – respondeu olhando pra ele

MT: O que foi? – perguntou – Você parecia estar distante- imendou

SB: E estava – imendou – Vou tomar banho – disse se levantando

MT: tem certeza que esta bem?

SB: Tenho sim – disse passando os braços ao redor dele – Só estou contente por você estar aqui comigo – imendou

MT: Eu também estou – disse beijando novamente ela

SB: Vou tomar um banho – disse ela saindo

MT: Oks – respondeu

Stella foi em direção ao banheiro, e Mac foi se trocar. Algum tempo depois ela saiu enrolada na toalha com os cabelos molhados sobre os ombros.

MT: Achei que teria que te buscar – disse ele

SB: Tenho toda uma preparação antes de tomar banho – imendou sorrindo

Mac sorriu e continuou mechendo no PC dela.

SB: Algo interessante?

MT: Fotos suas – respondeu sorrindo

SB: Ei – disse ela sentando ao lado dele para ver oo que ele estava olhando

MT: Poderia ficar vendo a noite toda – imendou

SB: Que horror – disse ela tentando fechar a pasta

MT: Não Stell – reclamou ele quando ela conseguiu

SB: Vou apagar tudo – disse ela

MT: Tudo bem eu já fiz uma copia – disse sorrindo  
>SB: Maaac!<p>

MT: Você não pode me impedir de gostar de ter fotos suas – concluiu

SB: Posso sim!

MT: Não, não pode – disse ele – Eu guardo fotos suas a anos – concluiu

SB: Jura?

MT: Essa é a minha preferida – disse se levantando e buscando seu celular

SB: Deixa eu ver – disse puxando o celular

A foto mostrava Stella com uma regatinha da policia, sorrindo intesamente para a câmera.

SB: Ô quando foi isso?

MT: Quando eu comprei um celular novo, e fui ...- começou

SB: Com a desculpa de que queria – imendou ela sendo interrompida por ele

MT: Testar a camera – completou sorrindo

SB: Como pode? – perguntou sorrindo  
>MT: Ah Stell, você não tem idéia do quando é sexy – disse ele<p>

SB: Hum – sussurrou sorrindo

MT: Você foi eleita todas as vezes – disse ele

SB: Eleita? Como assim?

MT: Falei de mais – disse ele

SB: Começou pode terminar – imendou – Eleita?

MT: A mais bonita do laboratório – respondeu

SB: O que ? – disse soltando uma gargalhada

MT: E a mais sexy – disse ele

SB: Você participou disso?

MT:Não! – disse rapidamente – Jamais compartilharia essa idéia na cabeça dos outros – disse ele – Você eu quero sempre só pra min – imendou

SB: Como descobriu então?

MT: Um dia eu peguei alguns detetives votando nas mulheres que passavam pelo laboratório – disse ele – E eu cheguei bem na hora que você passava – imendou

SB: O que você fez?

MT: Apliquei punições severas – disse ele – Como trabalhar limpando armas, ou ajudar no serviço de limpeza das delegacias – imendou  
>SB: Não sentiu vontade de votar também?<p>

MT: A resposta seria sempre você – confessou

Stella sorriu e lhe deu um beijo. Depois foi em direção ao guarda roupa pois ainda estava de toalha. Ela soltou a mesma que desceu ate os seus pés, Mac acompanhou todo o trajeto da toalha. Depois ela vestiu um conjunto de lingirie e sobre a robe para combrir seu belo corpo.

SB: Baby, acho que tem um vinho na geladeira – disse ela

MT: Deixa comigo – disse se levantando da cama e indo em direção a cozinha.

Stella sorriu, e foi para o banheiro se maquiar. Ela precisava estar maravilhosa aquela noite. Ela começou a fazer sua maquiagem, quando o viu encostado na porta a observando com duas taças de vinho na mão.

MT: Venha ver isso – chamou ele

Ela saiu do banheiro e seguiu com ele para a sacada de seu apartamento. Como o apartamento de Stella ficava bem no alto, tudo bem de ela estar de robe. Mac lhe entregou a taça, e a colocou a sua frente.

SB: Que linda – disse vendo a bela lua

MT: Não mais que você – disse beijando seu pescoço

Stella se virou ficando de frente para ele, com seu corpo bem próximo ao dele.

SB: Um brinde - disse estendendo a taça na dele – Ao nosso amor – imendou

MT: Ao nosso amor – disse encostando sua taça na dela

Depois do brinde ambos tomaram um gole do liquido e depois uniram seus lábios um do outro, se permitindo sentir o gosto do vinho ainda em suas bocas.

SB: Vamos nos arrumar amor, ou não vamos parar aqui – disse ela

MT: Tem razão – disse ele voltando para a sala a puxando pela mao

Stella voltou para o banheiro e de la só saiu mais ou menos meia hora depois. Já com os cabelos secos e uma maquiagem forte em seu rosto.

Quando saiu deu de cara com ele, já vestido com um belo terno e escuro que destacava os seus belos olhos azuis.

SB: Uau! – imenodou – Você esta lindo – disse caminhando ate ele

MT: Gostou?

SB: A você não vai a lugar algum assim – disse ela

MT: Stell vamos nos atrasar – disse ele

SB: Oks – disse ela - Me espera na sala?

MT: Porque? O que tem no seu vestido, que eu nem o vi ?

SB: Surpresa!

MT: Vou entrar no seu joguinho – disse saindo do quarto e puxando a porta

Stella se derreteu por ele.

Ela retirou seu robe, passou um creme gostoso pelo corpo. Depois separou os brincos e as pulseiras que usaria. Retirou o vestido do guarda roupa, e depois de um tempinho estava pronta. Ela passou um perfume gostoso, separou o que iria levar na bolsa, e então saiu do quarto. Chegando na salsa ele estava de costas para ela.

SB: Mac – chamou parada na sala

Ele se virou e ficou mudo olhando para ela.

SB: Gosta? – perguntou dando uma voltinha dando a ele a visão perfeita do material

MT: Você esta perfeita – disse ele – Me daria a honra de acompanha-la esta noite? – perguntou próximo a ela

SB: Sim – respondeu

MT: Se me permite – disse entregando a ela uma rosa vermelha

SB: Ô Mac – disse ela pegando a rosa – Quando comprou?

MT: Enquanto você se arrumava – disse ele

SB: Você é tao doce – disse beijando ele

MT: Eu amo você Stella – confessou ele antes que ela respondesse ele imendou – Vamos? – disse estendendo a mao para ela

Stella aceitou de prontidão e juntos de mãos dadas foram para a festa. Eles eram sem duvidas o casal mais bonito.

Cap 19

Chegando la Mac desceu do carro deu a volta e abriu a porta para ela.

SB: Obrigada meu bem – agradeceu ela

Mac estendeu a mao dela, e ambos entraram no salão de mãos dada. A recepcionista começou a perguntar a ela, quem era ela. Quando Peter interveio.

PP: Ela é a chefe do laboratório, destaque dessa festa – disse a recepcionista puxando os dois

Peter puxou o casal pra dentro da festa, que chamou atenção de imediato. Ambos pousaram para algumas fotos. Depois o casal foi abordado por algumas pessoas.

DD: Mac Taylor – chamou uma voz atrás deles

MT: Detetive Denis – respondeu ele comprimento o homem

DD: Não sabia que estava na cidade – disse ele

MT: Não vim a trabalho – disse ele

Denis deu uma olhada rápida em Stella.

DD: Mais essa não era a sua parceira?

MT: Sim – respondeu

DD: Vocês? ... – começou perguntando a ele enquanto Stella conversava com uma outra pessoa

SB: Mac – chamou ele

MT: Licença Denis minha namorada precisa de min – disse saindo do detetive e deixando claro ao homem que Stella era namorada dele.

MT: Sim querida – disse chegando perto dela

SB: Quero apresenta-lo a uma pessoa – disse ela – Esse é Gregor Adans detetive – disse a ele

MT: Muito prazer – disse estendendo a mao para o homem – Mac Taylor – iimendou

GA: Muito prazer! – comprimentou ele – Conheço o seu trabalho, a cidade de NY tenho um dos maiores laboratórios criminalistas – elogiou

MT: Obrigado – disse ele

GA: Um dos melhores, o melhor é comendado por essa moça aqui – elogiou ele

SB: Aprendi com o melhor – imendou ela sorrindo pra ele, Mac em resposta passou um dos braços pela cintura dela.

GA: Você tem uma mulher de ouro – elogiou ele

MT: Eu sei disso! Obrigado – imendou com um sorrisinho

XX: Gregor venha para a entrevista – chamou a assistente

GA: Licença – pediu o homem saindo

MT: Vejo que já conquistou a todos por aqui – disse em seu ouvido ainda a segurando pela cintura.

SB: Sabe bem que a minha melhor conquista é você – imendou

MT: Eu posso beija-la aqui? – perguntou olhando fixamente para ela

Stella sorriu e antes que ela pudesse responder, o flerte do casal foi interrompido por Peter o segundo comando de Stella.

PP: Já encontrou a sua mesa? – perguntou interrompendo o casal

SB: Ainda não – disse a ele

PP: Venham comigo – pediu ele

Stella foi seguindo Peter de mãos dadas com Mac até a mesa.

GG: Uau – disse elogiando a chefe

MM: Essa mulher é um espetáculo – imendou sorrindo para a amiga

CC: Realmente – imendou Charles um dos peritos

SB: Obrigada pessoal! – imendou – Deixe me apresenta-los, esse é Mac Taylor – disse a eles

Charles, George e Mia se levantaram para comprimenta-lo. Logo em seguida o casal se sentou, o pessoal começou a conversar animadamente. Primeiramente Mac ficou um pouco sem graça, mais depois se soltou. A equipe de Stella era composta por um pessoal muito bacana.

GG: Você perdeu quando Charles caiu na banheira cheia de sei la o que em uma cena – disse ele caindo na risada e sendo acompanhado por todos menos Charles.

CC: Não acredite neles Mac – disse ele

MT: Sou carta branca por aqui – disse ele

PP: Stella vai começar a cerimônia me pediraram para te chamar – disse Peter chegando na mesa

SB: Claro já estou indo – disse a ele

MM: Boa sorte – disse imediatamente a ela

CC: Vai la chefa – brincou ele

GG: Você vai arasar – imendou

SB: Obrigada – disse a eles

Stella se levantou e Mac também.

MT: Vou acompanha-la já volto – disse a equipe

A equipe ficou vendo o casal sair e Mia imendou.

MM: Ele é tao atencioso com ela – disse contente pela amiga

GG: Ela merece ser feliz – completou

Já antes de chegar a parte em que estavam o pessoal da cerimônia ela imendou.

SB: Não precisava ter me acompanhado – imendou

MT: Não poderia deixar minha deusa grega atravesar esse salão inteiro vestida assim sozinha – disse ele a parando antes da sala

SB: Bobo, sabe que não é assim ... – disse sorrindo

MT: Boa sorte minha linda, vai tirar esse discurso de letra – disse ele – E eu vou aplaudi-la de pé – completou

SB: Eu sei que vai – disse sorrindo e segurando uma das mãos dele

Mac sorriu e uniu seus lábios ao dela num beijo rápido porem apaixonado.

MT: Vou esperar por você – imendou ele se soltando da mao dela e a vendo entrar na sala

Mac voltou para a mesa e se juntou a simpática equipe dela.

GG: Já fez a sua media – brincou ele

MT: Sou um namorado atencioso – respondeu sorrindo

MM: Muito bom Mac desejo mesmo que vocês sejam felizes – disse ela

MT: Eu também Mia – respondeu

Eles permaneceram conversando por mais um tempo até a cerimônia começar, demorou mais ou menos umas meia hora ate que Stella desse o seu depoimento. A declaração dela durou mais ou menos uns 15 minutos e ela conseguiu encantar toda a platéia. Quando terminou foi ovacionada por todos incluse Mac, que se levantou para bater palmas, sendo seguido pela equipe e por todos os espectadores.

Quando acabou ela fez uma social com os demais presentes no evento e depois voltou a mesa.

PP: Parabéns – gritou ao vê-la voltar pra mesa

CC: Muito bom – imendou

SB: Obrigada pessoal – disse a eles

MT: Vou rouba-la por alguns minutos – disse se levantando e puxando Stella para o sentido contrario a mesa

GG: Vai la big Mac – imendou tirando sorrisos da equipe

Mac a foi puxando pela mao e a levou para a pista de dança.

MT: Você foi magnífica – disse em seu ouvido em quando dançavam

SB: Eu te amo baby – disse em resposta

MT: Eu sei – respondeu

SB: Convencido – sorriu pra ele

Eles dançaram mais umas duas musicas sozinhos e depois a equipe de Stella se juntou aos dois. A equipe dançou animadamente regado a muito champagne, ate uma certa hora.

SB: Vamos embora – chamou no ouvido dele

MT: Vamos sim – respondeu a ela

O casal se despediu da equipe e de mãos dadas saíram do salão. Ao chegarem do lado de fora caia uma chuva forte.

SB: Ô – disse vendo a força da água

MT: Vou buscar o carro, fique aqui – imendou

SB: Não! Não é justo você molhar enquanto eu fico aqui – disse ela

MT: Mel, volto em um instante – disse ele

SB: Sem essa – disse ela descendo as escadas e começando a se molhar

MT: Stell não – disse ele – Volte aqui – pediu novamente

SB: Você não vem ? – peguntou sorrindo e descendo as escadas

Mac não resistiu e desceu as escadas atrás dela. Stella correu a frente dele sorrindo, totalmente molhada e Mac correu atrás dela.

Ela correu pela calcada a medida em que conseguia, pois seu vestido era bastante justo e com a água ele se prendia ainda mais ao seu corpo.

MT: Onde pensa que vai – disse a puxando pela cintura

SB: Eu não sei – disse envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele

MT: Você sempre me faz fazer loucuras – disse ele antes de beija-la

SB: Vem vamos pra casa- disse puxando ele pela mao

Mac envolveu seus braços pela cintura dela, e ambos seguiram molhados para o carro, de volta ao apartamento de Stella.

Cap 20

Os dois entraram dando gargalhada no apartamento de Stella, quando ele finalmente fecharam a porta Mac imendou.

MT: A noite foi maravilhosa mel – disse a puxando pra perto dele

SB: Foi? – perguntou – Quem disse que acabou- imendou

Mac olhou atentamente nos olhos verde e brilhantes dela e deu um leve sorriso.

SB: Pode me ajudar com isso? – perguntou se virando para ele e mostrando o zíper de seu vestido

Mac automaticamente lançou sua mãos no vestido dela e foi abaixando lentamente o zíper do vestido dela, e depois já passou a beijar sua nuca. Stella se afastou dele, e vendo a carinha que ele fez. Ela o pegou pela mao e o guiou para o banheiro, chegando la ela retirou o casaco dele, a gravata e a camisa.

MT: Você é sutil – brincou gostando da brincadeira

Ao acabar a frase, Stella lançou os braços na direção da calaça dele retirando a mesma. Antes que ela retirasse a cueca dele, ele a impediu e imendou.

MT: Não acha que esta muito vestida? – perguntou ele

SB: Acho que não vou conseguir sair daqui de dentro com ele molhado – imendou

MT: Me deixe tentar – disse ele

Mac passou as mãos ao redor do corpo dela e foi retirando com cuidado, o vestido grudado do belo corpo da perita ate que ele chegasse aos seus pés, a deixando somente de calcinha. Que por ventura era pequininha, o que fez com que o seu membro acordasse ainda mais.

Mac que ainda estava abaixado voltou, beijando suas pernas, coxas, ate chegar eu seu centro. Onde ele passou a beija-la com vontade, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixinho ao sentir a boca dele. Enquanto ele fazia isso Stella passou a fazer um carinho em sua cabeça dele.

Estava tudo tao bom, mais ela queria que fosse bom para ambos.

SB: Baby – chamou baixinho

Quando percebeu que não ouve resposta, tentou de novo.

SB: Mac – chamou ela dessa vez recebendo a atenção dele – Vem cá – chamou ela

Ela se levantou ficando cara a cara com ela.

MT: Não estava bom? – peguntou preocupado

SB: Maravilhoso – imendou – Mais quero que seja bom pra nos dois – imendou ela beijando ele nos lábios, um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Os beijos ficaram mais e mais intesos, Stella retirou sua calcinha a cueca dele e o empurrou para dentro do Box, onde a água quente só aumentou o fogo daqueles dois.

Entre caricias, beijos e sussurros de amor, o mais novo casal se entregou mais uma vez ao amor e desejo que ambos nutriam um pelo outro.

SB: Eu te amo – disse a ele quando eles ainda tentavam recuperar o fôlego

MT: Eu também meu amor, eu também – concordou ele

Logo ambos saíram de dentro do Box, se enchugaram se vestiram e caíram na cama, juntos. E dali dormiram juntos vencido pelo cansaço e pelo esforço fisico.

Cap 21

Na manha seguinte Stella acordou primeiro se inclinou um pouco sobre ele pra ver o relógio, e soltou um suspiro. Ela teria que ir para o laboratório, e deixa-lo.

MT: Vai para o laboratório? – perguntou ele ainda de olhos fechados

SB: Hum.. já esta acordado – disse dando um beijo no pescoço dele

MT: Há algum tempo – imendou

Stella se levantou, esticou os braços acordando totalmente. Ela foi para o banheiro se arrumar e quando voltou para o quarto ele estava deitado da mesma forma.

MT: Quer ajuda no laboratório?

SB: A sua ajuda é sempre bem vinda, mais você esta de férias e isso significa que você deve descançar – imendou

MT: Mais Stell – tentou

SB: Nada de trabalho!

Stella retirou sua camisola, recebendo o olhar dele sobre o seu corpo. Agora sim ele tinha acordado totalmente.

Ela vestiu uma calça justa, seus tradicionais saltos altos e uma blusinha preta.

MT: Tem certeza que eu não posso ir? – perguntou a olhando de cima a baixo

SB: Tenho sim – imendou ela

Stella subiu de gatão por cima dele, e o beijou.

SB: Se eu tiver um tempinho para almoçar com você eu te aviso – imendou antes de beija-lo de novo

MT: Vou sentir saudade – disse com charme

SB: Não mais que eu – disse

Eles ficaram se beijando por mais algum tenpo, ate Mac passar as mãos pra dentro da blusa dela.

SB: Baby! – interrompeu o beijo - Detesto interromper isso mais... eu preciso mesmo ir agora – disse ela se levantando e dando um ajeitadinha na roupa.

Stella deu uma conferida no visual no espelho e se voltou para ele.

SB: Tem comida na geladeira, perto do telefone tem alguns cardápios de restaurantes daqui – imendou ela

MT: Vá tranqüila meu bem – disse a ela – Me chame se precisar – concluiu

SB: Oks – disse ela – Nos vemos mais tarde – disse sorrindo para ele e saindo do quarto.

Stella pegou se carro e logo se dirigiu para o laboratório. Chegando la, caminhou tranquilamente em direção a sua sala.

Quando ela sentou em sua mesa, ela teve a sensação de realização absoluta. Ela tinha um bom emprego, uma equipe bacana, e agora Mac. O homem mais incrível que ela havia conhecido, era namorado dela. Mais para essa realização estar completa ela teria que estar ao lado dele, do que adiantava eles estarem juntos, ela em Nova Orleans e ele em NY.

SB: O que eu vou fazer – suspirou ela

PP: Bom dia – disse entrando na sala dela

SB: Hey detetive Palmer – comprimentou ele

PP: Quais são os casos?

SB: O crime na cidade esta parado – disse ela – Por enquanto, não temos nenhum – imendou

PP: Bom para colocar a casa em ordem – disse ele – Estou cheio de documentos para terminar – imendou

SB: Quero todos esses relatorios – imendou sorrindo

PP: Stell, somos amigos certo?- perguntou ele

Estranhando a pergunta dele, ela acentiu com a cabeça, dando oportunidade a ele de continuar.

PP: O que esta te incomodando?

SB: Como assim Peter?

PP: Sorry, mais percebi que desde que Mac chegou você esta incomodada com algo – disse ele

SB: É tao transparente assim?

PP: Eu já te conheço Stell – imendou

SB: Demoramos muito para ficarmos juntos – disse a ele

PP: E você muito para ser chefe – imendou – Mais nos dois sabemos, que a realização profissional não é gloriosa o suficiente se a vida pessoal não funcionar.

Stella somente acentiu com a cabeça.

PP: Não passe por cim disso Stella – disse de pé – Eu passei, e acabei sozinho. Pense nisso, ser o segundo comando de um laboratório e ser feliz vale mais a pena – concluiu ele antes de sair da sala.

Stella ficou com isso na cabeça, ela tinha que decidir se voltava para NY pra viver com Mac e seus amigos. Ou se continuava em Nova Orleans, sendo chefe de um laboratório. Tudas essass duvidas rondavam a cabeça dela, Stella respirou fundo tentando esquecer um pouco tudo isso e se consentrar na papelada.

Stella passou boa parte da manha e a metade da tarde, desenvolvendo alguns relatorios, ate a chegada de um SMS lhe chamar a atenção.

"Saudade do meu amor"

Stella nemm precisava ler o nome pra saber de quem era aquela mensagem. Imediantamente ela respondeu dizendo que sentia saudades dele o tempo todo. Stella sorriu satisfeita, era maravilhoso se sentir amada.

Alguns minutos depois ela recbeu outra msg dessa vez de multimídia.

"Pra deixar o seu dia mais feliz, uma flor pra a minha flor!

./Main#AlbumZoom?uid=6616474661508561903&pid=1324343938654&aid=1323113399$pid=1324343938654

Nos vemos mais tarde" – Mac

Stella se derreteu ao vê-lo mordendo uma flor pra ela, definitivamente Mac era o homem mais apaixonante do mundo. Stella permaneceu o restante da tarde, olhando para a foto do homem que ela amava.

Cap 22

O fim do dia apontava, e mais um final de turno se aproximava. Mac havia combinado, de se encontrar com ela no laboratório mais tarde.

Stella estava na sala de descanço elogiando a equipe pelo bom desempenho no ultimo caso, quando ele chegou.

Mac bateu na porta, e a equipe de Novas Orleans muito receptiva o convidou para se juntar a eles.

SB: Entre querido – disse sorrindo a ele

MT: Ei pessoal – disse comprimentando todos

Toda a equipe comprimentou Mac e voltou a sua atenção ao que ela dizia.

SB: Então é isso – disse concluindo – Parabéns pelo desempenho!

PP: Se não tivesse um encontro hoje, podíamos comemorar – disse sorrindo

MM: Alguém aqui esta querendo contar que tem um encontro – disse sorrindo juntamente com a equipe

Stella sorriu e chamou Mac para seguir com ela até a sua sala.

SB: Amei a rosa – disse fechando a porta

MT: Sou irresistível! – disse ele convencido

SB: Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você – disse dando um beijo rápido nele, pois as salas do laboratório eram de vidro.

MT: Pronta pra ir?

SB: Porque a pressa?

MT: Aqui eu não posso te beijar – disse sorrindo

SB: Mal intensionado Taylor?

MT: Com você, sempre! – disse sorrindo

SB: Então vamos sair logo daqui – disse ela sorrindo

Mac sorriu em resposta, ela passou a juntar seu material, e em menos de 5 minutos os dois já estavam a caminho do estacionamento. Onde juntos, ambos partiram.

MT: Vamos jantar em algum lugar? – pediu ele no decorrer da viagem

SB: Claro! – disse ela

MT: Esteja prontas as 8, fiz reservar pra gente – disse sorrindo

SB: Fez reservar? – perguntou espantada

MT: Sim – disse balançando a cabeça

SB: E se eu não quisesse ir?

MT: Conheço você baby – disse ele piscando pra ela

Stella sorriu em resposta, ele realmente a conhecia muito bem. Logo os dois estavam em casa.  
>SB: Vou tomar banho – disse ela – Não quer me acompanhar? – peguntou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.<p>

Mac sorriu, e antes de responder seu celular tocou.

MT: É o Flack! – disse com o aparelho em mãos – Vá na frente já encontro você – disse a ela

Stella concorou e foi para o banheiror enquanto Mac atendia o celular.

MT: Ei Don – disse atendendo

DF: Mac – começou serio

MT: O que aconteceu Don?- perguntou ele, só pela voz do amigo

DF: As noticias que trago não são boas – disse ele

MT: O aconteceu?

DF: Hoje mais cedo a equipe foi surpreendida por alguns suspeitos em cena – disse – Danny e Sheldon foram feridos – imendou

MT: Eles estão bem?

DF: Danny esta em observação – disse – Sheldon esta em cirurgia para retirar um bala de seu abdômen – imendou

MT: Quem coordenou esssa operação?

DF: Jô!

MT: Qual é estado dele?

DF: Ele esta fora de perigo- imendou

MT: Onde ela estava na hora?

DF: No laboratório

MT: O que ? Como assim?

DF: Mac, ela vem mandando e desmandando nesse laboratório, desde sua partida. Sinto muito meu amigo, mais você precisa voltar – disse ele – Sinclair esta exigindo a sua volta – completou

MT: Oks – disse ele

DF: Ele me mandou reservar uma passagem pra você, amanha ao meio dia – imendou – Sinto muito Mac – imendou

MT: Tudo bem Don – disse – Agüente as pontas pra min – imendou

DF: Pode deixar- disse – Quando eu tiver noticias, te informo – imendou

MT: Obrigado – disse ele desligando

Ao desligar o celular Mac se sentou na cama de Stella e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Dois amigos estavam no hospital, o laboratório precisava dele, mas ele precisa dela, como ele contaria a Stella que amanha ele teria que ir embora.

SB: Tudo bem? – perguntou ainda de toalha ajoelhada a frente dele

MT: Sente aqui Stell?

SB: Esta se sentindo bem?

MT: Flack me ligou, em uma abordagem mal elaborada Danny e Sheldon ficaram feridos – começou

SB: Ô eles não... – começou sendo interrompida por ele

MT: Não! Danny esta em observação, mais Sheldon esta em cirurgia para retirada de uma bala – imendou – Jô só fez besteiras na minha usencia!

SB: Quando vai ter que voltar?

MT: Flack conseguiu um vôo para o meio dia de amanha – imendou

SB: Eles precisam de você lá – disse

MT: E eu preciso de você – imendou – Baby, não é uma separação, nos vamos dar um jeito de estarmos juntos, eu amo você e não vou deixa-la nunca – imendou

SB: Eu também meu amor – disse abraçando ele – Tudo bem, uma hora nos dois teríamos que ter essa conversa, nossos amigos precisam de você nesse momemnto mais que eu.

MT: Vamos fazer assim, eu vou tomar um banho e nos dois vamos jantar juntos igual havíamos combinado.

SB: E suas coisa?

MT: Depois arrumamos – imendou - Vou tomar um banho – disse indo em direção ao banheiro

SB: oks – disse

Stella tentou disfarçar a tristeza que sentia pelos estado de saúde dos amigos e pela partida do namorado. Mac logo terminou o seu banho e voltou para o quarto, ambos trocaram de roupa calados.

MT: Stel – chamou  
>SB: Hum ... – respondeu<p>

MT: Vem cá – pediu ele estendendo os braços para ela – Não se preocupe baby – imendou

SB: Mas Mac eu ..

MT: Stell, vamos aproveitar a nossa noite – pediu ele

SB: Mas e o Sheldon, e o Danny?

MT: Don me disse que o estado do Sheldon não é grave e o Danny já esta em observação – imendou

SB: Oks! Vamos jantar meu amor – disse

Mac sorriu para ela, e ambos acabaram de se arrumar e sairam em direção ao restaurante.

Chegando la o casal saiu de mãos dadas ate a recpeção, e depois foram encaminhados ate a mesa deles, que ficava na parte superior do restaurante. Que dava ao casal um jantar mais reservado. Eles conversaram o jantar todo, depois que eles acabaram de jantar, Mac imendou.

MT: Querida, essa não é a melhor data para isso, devido aos acontecimentos. Mas eu comprei algo, e eu queria que você usa-se – disse ele tirando uma caixinha de dentro do casaco

SB: Oh Mac – disse ainda sem ver o anel

MT: Eu vou usar a minha, como prova do meu amor por você – disse ele – E eu quero que você faça o mesmo – disse abrindo a caixinha e mostrando a ela dois anéis de ouro branco e o dela cravejado de pequenos diamantes.

SB: Ô baby é lindo – disse ela

Mac sorriu e impurrou o pequeno anel para o dedo dela, Stella fez questão de fazer o mesmo com ele.

SB: Eu amo você! – disse sorrindo

MT: Eu também meu bem – imendou – Odeio interromper isso, mais nos precisamos ir pra casa – imendou

SB: Eu sei, vamos?

Mac e Stella saíram do restaurante juntos em direção a casa dela.

Cap 23

SB: Ela é linda querido – disse adimirando o anel

MT: Fico feliz que tenha gostado – disse enquanto dirigia

SB: Eu sempre vou gostar de tudo que você me der – imendou

Mac sorriu e continuou a dirigir. Quando chegaram a casa de Stella, ambos foram para o quarto. Stella retirou sua roupa, e colocou uma camisola longa.

SB: Vamos arrumar as suas coisas? – perguntou sem muito entusiasmo

MT: Não, vou arruma-la amanha – disse ele

SB: Oh – disse somente

MT: Hoje eu quero ficar com você – disse ele mais próximo a ela

Stella sorriu em resposta, e foi surpreendida pelo beijo dele em seus lábios, um beijo ardente de muito amor.

Os beijos foram mais e mais intensos, Mac já passava a beijar seu pescoço. Ele a soltou, deslizou suas mãos no quadril dela, pegou na berada da camisola dela e a retirou completamente. Stella passou os braços ao redor dele e o beijou de forma apaixonda, desta vez que se surpreendeu, foi ele, ao beijo apaixonado dela. Enquanto ela o beijava, ela passou as mãos pelo peito dele, desfazendo os botões de sua camisa e a jogando no chão. Depois dirigiu suas mãos no cós da calça dele, fazendo com que a mesma fosse para o chão também.

Mac passou as mãos pelos cachos dela, pendendo a cabeça dela para trás, tendo livre acesso ao seu pescoço. E em seguida para os seios dela, Stella por sua vez gemia muito ao sentir a boca dele sobre seus seios. Ele direcionou Stella para a sua cama, a deitando primeiro e em seguida se posicionando sobre ela. Os beijos continuaram intensos, até ambos não agüentarem mais.

SB: Mac – pediu ela

Mac sabia o que aquilo significava, ela precisava dele tanto quanto ele dela. Portanto ele decidiu não faze-la esperar mais, Mac guiou seu membro ereto para dentro dela, primeiramente com movimentos leves e depois mais e mais fortes até ambos atingirem o clímax.

MT: Ah, eu te amo – disse ainda ofegante

SB: Eu também amo você!

Eles se manteram na mesma posição por alguns segundos e depois Mac saiu de dentro dela e se deitou ao seu lado. Stella automaticamente rolou para cima dele, colocando sua cabeça no peito dele.

MT: Descance querida, eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar- disse ele acariciando os seus cabelos

O carinho que ele estava fazendo em seu cabelo era muito bom, ela sabia que logo logo estaria em sono profundo.

SB: Eu vou amar você para sempre – imendou antes de adormecer

MT: Não vamos nos separar meu amor – disse ele

Quando percebeu que não havia recebido uma resposta tentou de novo.

MT: Stell ?

Quando não obteve resposta novamente, sorriu satisfeito ela havia dormido. Mac sorriu ternamente, e depois se rendeu a cansaço e também dormiu.

Cap 24

No dia seguinte Stella acordou primero que ele, ela acordou assustada com medo que ele já tivesse ido embora. Ao vê-lo dormindo pacificamente ao seu lado, ela sentiu seu coração apertar, ela era apaixonada dimais por ele, eles haviam lutado tanto para ficar juntos que agora era difícil aceitar que ele tinha que voltar para NY.

MT: Bom dia – disse vendo ela olhar pra ele

SB: Eiii baby – disse dando um beijinho rápido nele

MT: Acordada há muito tempo?

SB: Esta te observando um pouco – imendou

MT: Quantas horas? – perguntou ele se erguendo um pouco

SB:Pouco mais que nove horas – disse ela

MT: Vamos levantar, preciso arrumar as minhas coisas – imenodou ele

SB: Vou ajuda-lo com tudo – disse se levantando

Mac e Stella se levantaram tomaram um banho separados. Logo em seguida já vestidos, Mac passou a organizar sua mala, e Stella foi o ajudando.

SB: Vamos tomar café depois terminamos – chamou ela

MT: Oks, deixa eu só acabar de guardar essa aqui e já te encontro na cozinha – disse ele

Stella foi em direção a cozinha e começou a preparar um gostoso café da manha para eles. Ela estava de costa para a porta, quando foi surpreendida pó dois braços ao redor de sua cintura.

MT: Que mulhre prendada, não se preoculpe em me fisgar pela boca meu bem eu já fui fisgado a muito tempo – imenodu ele

SB: Não quero que você vá com fome meu amor – imendou

MT: Como eu sou sortudo – imendou ele

Os dois tomaram um café gostoso preparado por ela, depois Mac a ajudou a dar uma ajeitadinha na cozinha e ambos voltaram para o quarto. Onde fecharam de uma vez a bagagem dele.

MT: Tudo pronto – disse ele

SB: Vou pegar minhas coisas e depois vamos para o aeroporto – disse ela

MT: Oks – disse também

Ambos estavam tristes com a separação, mais a equipe e os amigos de NY precisavam mais de Mac do que Stella nesse momento.

Os dois entraram no aeroporto de mãos dadas, Mac fez o chekin e ficou aguardando com ela o seu vôo ser chamado. Eles já estavam um pouco em cima da hora então não demoro muito para isso acontecer.

MT: Então é isso – começou – Isso não é uma despedida, é somente um até logo – imendou – Eu amo você, e quero continuar com você pra sempre – concluiu

SB: Eu te amo meu amor – disse dando um beijo nele e seguida um abraço forte – Segure as pontas la por min, e não esqueça de me ligar quando chegar – disse

MT: Nós vemos em breve – disse dando um beijo rápido nela e saindo

Stella ficou vendo Mac partir com os olhos marejados, ela ficou vendo o amor de sua vida indo embora, e ela ficando para trás.

Cap 25

Mac entrou no avião com o coração partido em deixa-la para trás, quanto mais rápido ele fosse pra NY, mais rápido poderia vê-la de novo.

A viagem no começo foi tranqüila, mais depois parecia não passar e NY parecia estra tao distante, e a hora não passava de jeito nenhum.

Depois de uma viagem desgastante ele finalmente chegou ao aeroporto de NY, ao pisar em NY, ele pegou o celular e ligou para Flack.

DF: Flack – disse atendendo

MT: Venha me buscar no aeroporto – disse

DF: Estou a caminho – imendou

MT: Oks – disse desligando

Enquanto pegava sua bagagem ele ligou imediatamente para Stella.

O celular dela começou a tocar em cima de sua mesa, em seu escritório em Nova Orleans, ela olhou pra ele e sorriu um pouco desde sua partida.

SB: Mac – disse atendendo

MT: Ei princesa – disse de volta

SB: Chegou bem?

MT: Sim, dentro do possível

SB: Já esta no laboratório?

MT: Flack esta vindo. Assim que tiver noticias de Danny e Shledon te aviso

SB: Por favor, faça isso. Estou preocupada – disse

MT: Pode deixar – disse a ela

Antes dela falar outra coisa, Mac avistou Flack no inicio do saguão, e acenou para o mesmo.

MT: Stell, Flack esta aqui logo mais te dou noticias – disse caminhando em direção ao amigo também

SB: Oks, te espero! Cuidado  
>MT: Você também!<p>

SB: Eu amo você !

MT: Eu também, minha linda até mais tarde!

SB: Bye – disse desligando

DF: Ei Mac – disse chegando

MT: Ei Don – disse de volta

DF: Quer ir para o laboratório ou quer passar na sua casa primeiro? – perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a saída

MT: Laboratório – disse – Como eles estão?

DF: Fora de perigo – disse ele

MT: Fico mais tranqüilo. Saído de férias e a Jô destrói o laboratório – disse ele

DF: Ninguém fez nada – disse ele

MT: Serio – disse entrando na porta do passageiro da SUV

DF: Ninguém! Estão todos te esperando – imendou – Lindsay quer mata-la – imendou

MT: Não é só ela – disse ele

Um pouco antes de chegar ao laboratório, Don perguntou

DF: E a Stella?

MT: Esta bem – disse com um sorrisinho

DF: Vejo que estão serio mesmo hein – disse sorrindo, se referindo a aliança

MT: Demoramos muito a dar o primeiro passo – disse sorindo – Depois te conto detalhes. Agora preciso ter uma conversinha com Jô Danvile – disse descendo do carro

DF: Posso participar?

MT: Não dessa vez – imendou

Mac caminhou ate a entrada do laboratório, onde recebeu milhares de olhares, todos estão curiosos para saber o que iria acontecer com Jô.

Ao chegar próximo a sua sala uma serie de pessoas começaram a segui-lo, Mac percebeu que havia essas pessoas ali, mais não se importava, ele precisava acabar com isso. Ao chegar próximo a sua sala, ele viu Jô sentada em sua poltrona, conversando animadamente no celular. Mac sentiu seu sangue ferver, como ela podia ter machucado a equipe e o empedido de ficar com Stella.

MT: Detetive Danvile – disse firme entrando em sua sala

JD: Mac – disse animada ao vê-lo – Senti saudade – disse indo em direção a ele para abraça-lo

Mac estendeu sua mao direita no ar, a parando, e dando a ela uma visão privilegiada de sua aliança. O que não passou despercebido por ela.

MT: O que você esta fazendo na minha sala?

JD: Achei que não se importaria, já que assumi sua responsabilidade por aqui – disse se justificando

MT: Você não tinha esse direito – imendouu

JD: Tomei a liberdade de trocar a foto do seu escritório – disse ela estendendo o porta retrato com a foto da equipe, e a dela ao centro no lugar da foto que tinha a equipe e Stella.

Mac pegou o porta retrato e o jogou para o lado, quebrando-o em mil pedaços, assustando as pessoas que estavam ali presentes.

MT: Pegue suas coisas e saia daqui – disse ele – Esta proibida de entrar nesse laboratório, até que saia a sua sentença- imendou

JD: Sentença – griotu

MT: Abuso de poder, violação do código interno do laboratório, alem de colocar em risco a sua equipe. – disse respirando fundo – Sem contar na abordagem perigosa e mal elaborada que quase custou vidas – gritou ele

JD: Quem disse isso ? – gritou de volta – A, aposto que foi aquela vagabunda grega – gritou de volta

O sangue de Mac ferveu, ele sentiu vontade de mata-la. Por se referir a mulher de sua vida dessa maneira.

O som de um tapa, foi ouvido por todo o laboratório. Lindsay que estava lá durante toda a discusão, interveio e lhe desferiu um tapa.

LM: Isso é por Danny, Sheldon e Stella! – disse com raiva – Você é digna de pena – imenodou

DF: Vou acompanha-la – disse Flack evitando mais confusão

JD: Você não pode fazer isso Mac – disse – Isso não vai ficar assim – ameaçou ela

Jô saiu acompanhada de Flack, e a platéia que esta presente logo se dispersou ao ver a cara de Mac.

Cap 26

Em Nova Orleans Stella se encontrava ainda em sua sala, tentando se consentrar na papelada. Mais a preocupação e o stress sofrido nas ultimas 24 horas haviam mechido com ela.

Seus estomago parecia ter vida própria, seus lábios estavam apertados. Ela alisava o abdômen tentando, afastar o incomodo.

MM: Ei Stella, terminou a papelada – perguntou Mia entrando

Ao ver o semblante da amiga imendou.

MM: Esta tudo bem? – perguntou próxima a ela

SB: Meu estomago esta ruim.

Vendo o estado da amiga, ela resolveu ajuda-la. No escritório de Stella havia um banheiro particular,

MM: Venha querida – disse a ajudando a levantar

Mia ajudou a amiga a se levantar, e quando ela se sentou no chão vomitou tudo. A assistente segurou o cabelo da perita durante todo o tempo, depois a ajudou a se recompor.

SB: Devo ter pego uma virose – disse ela

MM: Há quanto tempo esta assim?

SB: Há uns 4 dias no Maximo – disse ela – Me sinto estranha!

MM: Se quiser vou ao medico com você.

SB: Te agradeço mais não precisa, vou tomara algumas aspirinas e tudo vai ficar bem – imendou

Stella se levantou lavou o rosto e se sentou de volta a sua cadeira.

MM: Vou buscar um remédio pra você – disse ela saindo da sala

SB: oks – disse vendo a moça sair – Mia – chamou novamente

MM: Sim

SB: Obrigada – imendou

MM: Amigos são pra isso – disse

A moça sumiu pelo corredor por alguns minutos e logo voltou com a medicação e um copo de água. Stella tomou o comprimido e bebeu um pouco do liquido. Agradeceu novamente a amiga, e ficou ali conversando com ela. Logo em seguida terminou de assinar os relatorios que ela precisava.

SB: Acho que vou pra casa – disse ela ao assinar o ultimo documento

MM: Va descançar – disse ela

SB: Vou sim

MM: Já estou indo também. Melhoras Stell, qualquer coisa me avisa – disse já na porta

SB: Thanks Mia! – disse se despedindo da moça qu esse afastou logo de sua sala.

Stella viu a amiiga se afastar pelo corredor, ela levou as mãos a cabeça tentando aliviar o cansaço.

Depois ela pegou suas coisa e saiu do laboratório rumo a sua casa. A viagem até seu apartamento foi rápida. Ao chegar em seu apartamento ela se deitou em sua cama, seu estomago ainda esta agitado.

SB: O que será que eu comi – pensou ela

Stella se aconchegou mais em sua cama, quando ouviu seu celular tocar, ela logo pegou o aparelho e sorriu ao ver quem era.

SB: Mac – disse atendendo

MT: Oi amor – comprimentou

SB: Como foi no laboratório?

MT: Tenso – disse ele – Mais não quero falar disso agora – imendou ele

SB: Oks

MT: Seu escritório esta silencioso hoje!

SB: Já estou em casa – disse ela

MT: Já! Porque princesa?

SB: Meu estomago não esta muito bem hoje – imendou

MT: Esta se sentindo bem ?

SB: Não muito

MT: O que você esta sentindo? – perguntou ele preocupado

SB: Estou um pouco tonta e o meu estomago esta estranho. Na serio, não se preocupe.

MT: Ligue pra alguém, não fique sozinha Stell – disse ele

Stella sorriu, a preocupação dele era muito bonitinha.

SB: Amor, esta tudo bem – disse ela – Não se preocupe!

MT: Impossível! Eu estou sempre preocupado com você!

SB: Não fique! Baby como os rapazes estão?

MT: Estou no hospital, na sala de espera – disse ele – Assim que tiver noticias te aviso – imenodu ele

SB: Por favor, me avise.

XX: Senhor – chamouo a enfermeira

MT: Stella preciso desligar, estão me chamando aqui – imendou

SB: Vá tranqüilo, não deixe de me dar noticias – imendou

MT: Pode deixar, mais tarde te ligo!

SB: Vou esperar! Sinto sua falta

MT: Tmabém, minha querida a todo tempo!

SB: Beijos, eu te amo!

MT: Eu também – respondeu sorrindo – Bye – disse ele entrando na sala

Stella sorria do outro lado também, mais sentiu novamente nauseada. A perita correu para o banheiro e vomitou mais.

SB: Aiiih – disse

Stella acreditava realmente que estava com uma virose forte, quando se sentiu um pouco melhor. Ela entrou no chuveiro, tomou um banho e depois voltou ao quarto. Ela trocou de roupa, vestindo uma camisolinha soltinha, se deitando logo em seguida. Era obviu o que aconteceria, ela durmiu quase de imediato.

Cap 27

De volta a NY, Mac esta a mais ou menos 40 minutos do quarto em que Danny estava no hospital.

DM: Parece preocupado – disse a ele

MT: Nada de grave – imendou

DM: Mac, onde passou suas férias?

Mac somente lhe deu uma olhada, sabia que ele queria saber se era com Stella ou não.

MT: Fiz uma viagem – imendou

DM: Onde foi?

MT: Interrogatório?

DM: Curiosidade de amigoo – imendou

Mac permaneceu alguns minutos em silencio.

DM: Alguma namorada?

MT: Talves!

DM: Casamento?

MT:; No futuro próximo – disse

DM: Compromisso serio – disse apontando para aliança em seu dedo

Novamente Mac permaneceu calado, deixando o amigo cada vez mais curioso.

DM: Ah Mac, somos amigo! – disse sem se agüentar – Foi mesmo visitar Stella?

Mac soltou uma gargalhada pela curiosidade dele, e imendou.

MT: Esta em Nova Orleans – disse

DM: Eu sabia! E ai?

MT: Já esta querendo saber de mais – disse ele olhando novamente para o relógio

DM: Qual é Mac!

MT: Preciso ver o Sheldon! – disse ele se levantando da cadeira próxima a cama de Danny

DM: Me conte ou eu vou perder – disse soltando sem querer, e tampando a boca rapidamente.

Mac soltou uma gargalhada, e Danny ficou olhando pra ele sem entender.

MT: Você já perdeu – disse ele – Flack já sabia – imendou

Eles falam sobre uma aposta que rolava no laboratório a anos, a respeito da união deles.

MT: Bye Danny – disse saindo

Mac caminhou ate o quarto de Sheldon e antes de entrar resolveu ligar novamente para Stella. Ele pegou o telefone e esperou, sem sucesso ela não atendeu.

Stella estava dormindo profundamente em seu quarto, porem ela não havia avisado ele. O que deixou Mac preocupado em NY.

MT: Atende Stell – disse baixinho

DF: Mac – chamou ele chegando perto do amigo – Vamos entrar?

MT: Claro – disse

DF: Preocupado?

MT: Stella não estava se sentindo bem – disse ele – E agora não esta atendendo o celular.

DF: Não deve ser nada!

MT: É – imendou

Mac ainda incomodado com o sumiço de Stella, entrou no quarto de Sheldon com Flack. Eles ficaram conversando com o amigo, por um tempo até Sheldon não agüentar e perguntar.

SH: Mac o que esta acontecendo?

MT: Como?

SH: Esta inquieto, preocupado com algo?

MT: Stella!

SH: Ô vocês estão juntos? –perguntou sorrindo

Flack soltou uma risada engraçada, entregando a resposta ao amigo.

SH: Até que enfim vocês dois se acertaram – imendou sorrindo

MT: Estou preocupado, ela estava se sentindo mal e agora não atende o celular – disse mais uma vez olhando para o relógio.

SH: Não deve ser nada Mac, Stella é responsável – imendou

DF: Não deve ser nada – imendou

MT: É, pode ser. Mais de qualquer forma, eu vou continuar tentando falar com ela – imendou – Melhoras Sheldon, estamos aguardando o seu retorno – disse se despedindo

SH: Obrigado – imendou

MT: Vamos Flack?

DF: Vou mais tarde!

MT: Nos vemos amanha – disse saindo

Mac saiu da sala, e em seguida do hospital. Ele dirigiu ate sua casa, quando ele abriu a porta sentiu de imediato um grande vazio. Ele já tinha se acostumado a te-la sempre por perto, e agora ele estava sozinho de novo.

Mac pegou o celular, e esperou, chamou, chamou ate cair. Ele não ia desistir assim tao fácil, tentou novamente e dessa vez ela atendeu.

SB: Bonasera – respondeu com voz de sono

MT: Stella, até quem enfim. O que ouve?

SB: Com o que Mac? – perguntou ainda dormindo

MT: Esta tudo bem? Te ligue mil vezes.

SB: ô sorry baby, eu peguei no sono – disse ela

MT: Você me preocupou, quase morri sem noticias suas – disse

SB: Desculpe!

MT: Tudo bem. Você esta se sentindo bem?

SB: Estou melhor querido. Mais estou sentindo muitas náuseas – disse

MT: Prometa que vai procurar um medico amanha?

SB: Amanha? Não seria melhor, esperar mais um pouco?

MT: Quantas vezes você vomitou?

SB: Um monte - disse rindo

MT: Oh Stell, me sinto tao mal de não estar ao seu lado – disse com trsiteza

SB: Mac esta tudo bem, eu vou ao medico amanha logo cedo!

MT: Promete?

SB: Prometo! Mais me diz como estão os meninos?

MT: Estão bem – disse ele

SB: Sinto saudades – disse ela

MT: Eu também, já tinha me acostumado a ficar ao seu lado, quando cheguei aqui e vi esse apartamrnto vazio. Tive certeza que estava sozinho de novo – imendou com tristeza

SB:Ô Mac, o que faremos?

MT: Eu ainda não sei. A única coisa que eu sei, é que eu não consigo ficar sem você.

SB: Como vamos fazer Mac – perguntou chorosa

MT: Não sei ainda – disse – Mais nos vamos dar um jeito

SB: Promete? – perguntou com voz de choro com algumas lagrimas já escorrendo em seu rosto

MT: Não chore, meu amor! – pediu ele não intendo a emoção dela

SB: Você deve estar me achando uma boba!

MT: Você é linda dimais pra isso!

Eles continuaram a conversar sobre diversos assunttos, ate não terem mais assuntos.

SB: Baby estou me sentindo mais cansada do que o costume – imendou

MT: Vou deixa-la descançar! Assim que tiver um resultado dos seus exames me avise – imendou

SB: Oks, será o primeiro a saber- disse a ele

MT: Fico te aguradando!

SB: Ate amanha querido

MT: Até mais, eu te amo!

SB: Também amo você!

MT: Bye!

SB: Bye bye – disse desligando

Stella desligou o telefone e se deixou levar novamente pelo sono. Ultimamente sono, cansaço, desmaios e náuseas, faziam parte de seu dia a dia. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era, mais descobriria logo pela manha.


End file.
